The Other Petrova Girl
by HollyGilbertSalvatore
Summary: Kalina Petrova is sister to Katarina who was loved by an Original and a young man from Mystic Falls but she died. Holly Gilbert is the sister of Elena who has often been hidden in her shadow. When two vampires move into town, her life is turned upside down. Add to that an interesting friendship and blossoming romance, Holly will never be the same again. DamonXOCXElijah. KatXStef.
1. Preface

_**Dislaimer-Sadly I do not own Vampire Dairies, I wish I did own Damon though. I own nothing but my OC Kalina and Holly**_

Preface

"Don't worry sister," Katarina smiles softly as she rubs my arm "They won't find us here so we will be safe." I nod in reply, I do hope my sister it right about this town. I've had a bad feeling about coming to Mystic Falls since the decided that we should. Katarina has always made the decisions for us, and so far she has kept us alive with the choices. This time won't be any different I am sure of it. She strokes my slightly wavy auburn hair as I lean on her shoulder. We have always been close, even with a three year age gap between us and have vowed to never leave each others side, especially after what happened to our parents.

"Kalina why don't you read your book, it will certainly calm you," I nod and look at the open book resting on my lap, Katarina is right. Pride and Prejudice is my favourite novel and I have the first printed copy of it. The carriage jolts as it moves along the road, but I can ignore it as I try to lose myself in the pages. Katarina continues stroking my hair, while we were in England, she discovered that someone I trust running their fingers through my hair can make me a docile as a kitten. In fact I bet she is wondering why I am not purring like one. I loved England, but after what we found out, we had to leave. My fingers go to the intricate golden wedding band I wear on the same chain as my lapis lazuli pendant. The feel of it brings tears to me eyes.

Katarina notices and pulls me into her side. She knows as well as I do how much it hurts. But maybe Mystic Falls is just what I need at the moment. I peek out through the carriage window as we approach the Salvatore house. Must be nice people if they are willing to take in two poor orphans whose only relatives died in a horrible fire. This small town looks nice, it has a pretty good book store. And I am certain Katarina noticed all the clothing stores which she will no doubt be supplying with a lot of business.

As the carriage pulls up outside the house, a young man steps closer to it. Katarina is the first to step out, and when he greets her she smiles politely and says "Please call me Katherine and my dear sister Charlotte." I step out then, I'm glad Katarina did the introductions. We chose english names of the more modern times as to not ask questions. The young Mr. Salvatore smiles and introduces himself as Stefen. He does seem like a nice young man, and from the fascinated look in Katarina's eyes, I am certain she has noticed it as well. He leads us to his home and we silently agree to leave England behind us.


	2. One

Chapter One

"Holly!" Vicki yells as she runs over to where I am walking into the parking lot "How are you?" I smile softly at her, she's the first person to ask me that, everyone is too bothered about dear little Elena. From my smile she seems to understand that I don't want to talk about it, Vicki and I have been friends since I was five and she knows how to read me pretty easily. Instead she takes my satchel from me as we head closer to the school building. Tyler is eyes Vicki the way he usually is, he's her boyfriend but won't take her home to meet his parents. I've told her over and over again that he is no good for her but then Vicki has some serious issues with seeing herself clearly. I see Elena and Bonnie turn up in Bonnie's car and can't help but roll my eyes. Elena is so milking this for all it is worth, she'll probably use it to get out on returning the assignments we were set before the accident, even though I've completed them and studied extra so I'm not behind from all the time off we've had. I also helped Vicki with study dates so she doesn't get kicked out or tempted to drop out like she has said she is thinking of doing. I've told her to hang in until graduation then she can spend a year being stupid before heading off to collage.

"Thanks for the book you let me borrow," Vicki says as we walk into the school corridor "I can see why you want to be writer with the things you read. Plus I've read your work, you have a real talent." I blush a little at that. Vicki has always said things like that, but then I've wanted to be writer for as long as I can remember. While most girls dress up like princesses and play with dolls, I was at the library reading the classics. Vicki hands me back the book and I smile. I knew she would appreciate Stephanie Chong's _Where Demons Fear To Tread._ I know I did. When we pass the office, I notice a new person, and Bonnie staring at their back hard, along with Elena. With a roll of my eyes, I follow after Vicki who shakes her head. She's always described Elena and Bonnie as childish and I often find myself agreeing. I've got history first lesson so I stop outside Mr. Tanner's classroom and wave Vicki goodbye as she heads toward the Math classrooms. Pushing the door open, I notice I'm the first one in, that isn't that unusual since I usually am. I take my seat at the front of the class, I actually love history though the teacher could be a little nicer to those who aren't jocks. But he's the coach so I guess it is a little understandable. He nods in more knowledgement then greeting as I sit down. I pull out my favorite book and decide to read until class actually starts. Mr. Tanner writes something on the board but ignores me like a lot of other people tend to do. Still it means I can do what I like, and when I finally get out of this town, no one will miss me. There'll be nothing tying me to this place.

Students pour in after the bell goes, meaning I have to put my book back and actually pay attention. Well at least we're learning about local history, as a Gilbert I kind of have to know all these things. Still one things bothers me, Mr. Tanner saying there was no civilian casualties in the battle of willow creek. I speak up before he moves on and say "What about when the Confederate soldiers burned down Fell's church. People where in there, twenty seven of them in fact. Wouldn't those people be considered civilian casualties?" I think I am one of the only people who will correct Mr. Tanner without him answering back. He knows that I am almost always right and I did bring up an actual event. He can't argue with historical facts. I notice a new face alternately staring from Elena to me. Now Elena I get, boys are always staring at her, but they never glance at me. Well actually I think he is more glaring at me, which I can live with, not like I'm going to see in a social light. I work everyday after school. Well I want to get into college on my own so why should I not?

* * *

To be perfectly honest I don't pay much attention to the rest of the lesson, in fact I spend it going over my English assignment. A short, well kind of short, romance story that ends in a tragedy was all we had to work with. We could completely make the rest up, which I think I kind of did. It's due in today and I'm hoping to get a good grade on it. I need to get a high English grade so the college courses I want will be open to me. Walking out of class, I meet up with Vicki, we go to the same English class since I'm accelerated. Which is great, no Elena hanging around since she still takes Junior level. Vicki reads through my work and groans.

"Geez Holly, mine is no where as good as yours and you did most of yours in the hospital," I frown, I've read Vicki's and it's good, yeah she struggles a little with the emotional side but when it comes down to plots, Vicki has skill "Can't you just flunk one and give the rest of us a fighting chance. And where did you come up with this guy in your story. I think I'm in love." I have to laugh at that. Though she has a point. I don't know where I came up with the personality for my male lead, though I could easily see myself falling for a guy like him. Were it not for my, as Vicki calls it, fetish for guys in leather jackets. Miss Jenkins smiles at the two of us as we walk into the classroom and place out stories on her desk then take a our usual seat. I like Miss Jenkins' class, she insists that people sit in pairs and lets you talk during the class so long as it doesn't interfere with your work. Vicki and I have an end desk, and she always lets me sit by the window. Claiming I need to get some sun on my pasty ass. On the board she has the name of perhaps the greatest female author in the world. At least in my opinion. Kresley Cole. Another good thing about being in the Senior level English with Miss Jenkins, she lets us read books that would be considered inappropriate to teach to younger students. Like Kresley Cole's _Immortals After Dark _book series. She's actually what got me into reading paranormal romance in the first place. I look out the window to watch the cheerleaders practice, but jump back when a crow flies past the window.

"Well class first of all well done with your assignments, though some of you forgot the tragedy, and others forgot the romance," a few people groan, probably those who she mentioned and one shouts out "Yeah but we all know Holly's was the best, just cut to the chase and let us read it." I blush at that. Miss Jenkins does tend to let the others read the one she views as the best. Everyone laughs, but I know it isn't in a bad way, after class a lot of people come up to me and tell me just how good my writing is and how much they enjoy it. However today she does something different and takes out a stack of books from her desk.

"Actually for the next week you will be reading this book, and then I want an essay on why you did or didn't enjoy it, now since I am more then aware that Holly has this book in her bag with her, I will ask her to please start from the beginning," I nod and everyone walks over to get a copy of _A Hunger Like No Other_ while the teacher carries on talking "As you are well aware these are adult books, so I would ask that you do not allow younger students to read them, and if your parents ask, tell them that it is for an assignment." With that she leaves us to read while she types a few things into the computer and then sets out to read through and grade our work.

When the bell rings to signal the start of the next lesson but I have a free period so I get all my things together to go and take a walk but before we can leave, Vicki and I are called back to discuss out work.

"Vicki this is excellent, you are really improving, but as you still haven't mastered emotions, the best I can give you is an A-," Vicki smiles softly, she is actually proud of that grade, in fact since the start of her Senior year, her English grades have been steadily improving "And Holly, your best work so far, I'm giving you an A+ congratulations." That's pretty new, I'm a solid A student and now I've just gotten the best grade I can get. I should feel good about that, but instead I feel annoyed that she decided to tell me in front of Vicki. I smile politely and thank her then lead Vicki out of the classroom.

"That's great Holly, you'll get into college no problems if you keep getting score like that," you see this is why Vicki is my best friend, her praise is genuine, unlike most people who would just be jealous of their friends success "Look I have history this period, so I'll see you at lunch?" I nod and wave her off as I walk backward. I'm not going to go read in the library, instead I'm going to go and visit my parents. I feel like I need to talk to them. Good thing is that the graveyard isn't too far from the school, am I the only one who finds that a little weird?

* * *

I sit down on the ground in front of the grave with my knees at my chest. I lean my head against the stone and sigh.

"I miss you guys," I say softly "Things haven't been the same since you left. Jeremy isn't drawing and Elena isn't trying to be queen, well I suppose the latter is a good thing. And I think Jeremy may stat again once he's finished grieving, that is, if his grieving process doesn't kill him. Vicki has been a great help since I lost you, never asks anything that would upset me, but doesn't worry that every she says will."

Hey, there's that crow again. And why is there so much fog all of a sudden? I swallow and get to my feet. I shoo off the crow and look around, okay a foggy graveyard is way to creepy for my tastes. A thunderstorm, yes that I could deal with but not this. I spin around and spot a shadowy figure. I step back as they take a step towards me, then turn and run. Of course me being a real klutz, I trip and end up falling arse over head and rolling down a hill.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asks and I look up to see that new guy, I really need to find out his name "I saw you fall, did you hurt yourself?" I brush off and shakes my head. After the car accident I tend to view all my accidents as being no where near as bad. You know looking at the new guy, I really don't see what all the girls have been fussing over, I mean yeah he's okay to look at I guess but nothing heart stopping.

"I'm Stefen," he introduces and I shake his hand telling him my name "I you sure your all right, I think you hurt your leg." Frowning I place my leg on a tree stump and roll up the bottom of my jeans. Wow guess I did hurt myself after all. I look up to tell Stefen that he is right, only to find that he has gone. The time on my watch catches my eyes and, shit! I need to head back or I'll be late for Trig. Running as much as I can with my leg, I head back to school. All the while getting this really creepy feeling that someone is watching me. And my mind going back to that shadowy figure. Just who was that?


	3. Two

Chapter Two

Everyone is talking about some back to school party. It's my day off from the Grill and I know Vicki wants to go, but I've been meaning to pay a visit to Zach Salvatore. He has this herb he's teaching me to grow properly, and he often gives some of his to me which I turn into a very soothing tea that I have a fondness for drinking. It also has a nice smell and Zach has made it into a perfume that I sometimes wear, though I prefer to put it in my bath. I wave goodbye to Vicki as we separate from each other and she heads home. Must be hard on her, only having her brother to rely on and Matt isn't exactly the best person to talk to when you have a problem that doesn't revolve around football. Speaking of football, why is it called that? I can understand the English one, but here in America we don't even kick it most of the time. I brush a lock of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear and take the path up to the Salvatore boarding house. I bet Zach gets lonely living in that big place on his own, then again I tend to visit a lot and so do some of the other founding family heads. Wonder why? Oh well, it's not my business, the founding family thing is passed on to the eldest son or daughter, since I am neither, I don't have to worry unless I marry one of them. Which I am not going to do.

I knock on the front door and smile brightly at the young man who opens it. Zach beams warmly at me and invites me in the moment he sees me standing there. I step in and look around, honestly this place fills me with awe every time I see it. Yeah it looks creepy, but in a wonderful way. Kind of reminds me Val Hall from my favorite book series.

"Tea?" he offers, leading way into the kitchen when I nod "Want me to put vervain into it?" Again I nod, this is something we have in common, Zach puts it in everything he drinks. I hear someone coming down the stair, making me turn and my eyes widen when I see Stefen looking at me in surprise. Zach notices smiles when he walks over to us, handing me, my tea. I take a sip as he introduces us to each other even though I am pretty sure that he knows we go to the only high school in this own together "Holly this is my nephew Stefen, and Stefen this is Holly, a friend who I supply vervain to." For some reason hearing that makes him relax, along with watching me drink my vervain tea. Zach then seems to realize that he hasn't got me my vervain and then hurries off to get it for me.

"You know Zach never mentioned a nephew, and I've known him all my life," I say casually as I move into the library so I can sit down when he replies "Yeah my dad and Zach didn't really get along and until I showed up after my folks death, he actually hadn't know about me." I nod and let him leave without asking any more questions. A crow flies past the window making me look and actually move to the window. Why am I suddenly a magnet to crows all of a sudden? I open the window and lean out to try and get a better look at the bird as it lands on a tree branch. Just as I stretch my arm out, Zach comes back into the room, carrying a small box in which he often puts my vervain in. I turn my head and hold one finger up, but when I turn back, the crow is gone. I feel oddly disappointed about that and I don't know why.

"You know Holly, I thought you'd be at the party, I think all the other teenagers are," I shrug, trust Zach to bring up my lack of a social life "Well your welcome to stay here for a while." I smile at him and nod. No point in calling Jenna about it, I doubt she'll notice I'm gone. I finish the rest of my tea and sit down next to Zach on the couch.

"You know I worry about you a little," I look at him oddly at that "I mean your a young woman who works six out of the seven days in the week, studies for school like no tomorrow and spends her free time either here or with Vicki. I get that you don't get along with Elena and Jenna but your a good kid, and you should enjoy being a kid." I laugh a little and explain "This is a party that only Juniors and Seniors are allowed to attend. Chances are there will be vast amounts of alcohol and I don't want my first time getting drunk to be just because everyone else is." He seems to understand my strange way of thinking. I roll my shoulders and look at my watch, the party will have just started by now and no doubt Elena will be completely blotto, that girl wastes no time in becoming the life of the party. Or the party drunk as I call her, which usually makes her end up calling me a freak with no friends. Which then turns into a fight more often then not, well I argue and Elena just screams the same thing at me over and over again.

A book hits me on the arm, and Zach gives me a sheepish smile. I pick it up and look at the front cover and a wide smiles spreads over my face. I pull Zach into a tight hug and kiss his cheek.

"Zach this is a first addition _Emma _and your going to let me read it?" he shakes his head and just before my face falls he says "I'm giving it to you, bet everyone is going to forget your birthday is in a couple of months so think of this as an early present plus I know how much you enjoy the classics." I hug him tighter and am beaming when I pull away from him "Zach this must have cost a fortune." I can't believe he just shrugs at that, like it isn't a big deal. It is a big deal. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and when I pull it out I frown. Why is Jeremy texting me when he should be at the party, trying to win Vicki.

_Holly. Vicki Hurt. Animal attack. Get to hospital. Now._

"Zach I gotta go, Jeremy just texted, said Vicki has been attacked by an animal," he freezes and his face looks worried a little beyond what most people's would be "She's my best friend and I have to see if she is alright."

I'm not the only one at the hospital to see Vicki, her brother, Tyler and Jeremy are there as well. I sit by her bed, holding her hand while Matt yells at one of the orderlies. Telling them to let him see a doctor about her. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow under her head and she has a slight frown between her eyebrows. Tyler takes a toilet break and Jeremy is collected by Elena who just frowns at me then walks off. Matt finally gets a doctor to talk to him, leaving me alone with the poor girl.

"Vicki tell me, did you see what attacked you?" her eyes open slightly and she nods, her voice is rough and sounds a little strangled "It wasn't an animal. It was a guy. Looked like he was your type, if you had a type. He...Oh god his face and he...bit me." I stare at her as she murmurs one last thing so quietly I don't think I can hear it properly "A vampire." She then falls into a deep slumber. A vampire? That can't be right, vampires don't exists. The legend comes from people who have an illness in which they can't go out in the sun because it causes severe blistering of the skin and the only way they can live with it, is to have injections from a doctor or to drink blood. But this bite mark, something with sharp teeth did this to her. No way it was a normal person, must be why everyone is assuming animal attack.

"Vicki I'm going to stay the night," I tell her just as the doctor with Matt walks up and I give them both a look, daring them to tell me otherwise "I'll make sure your okay, I promise." She nods a little in her sleep and I smile softly as I stroke her cheek. Her face looks peaceful, she should look like this more often, it suits her. I move to the visitor's chair and nod to Matt. He's too distracted to be of much use to Vicki and besides, the idiot falls asleep easily. I can stay awake all night if I need to. If this person Vicki claims attacked her comes back, she'll need someone to get rid of him. I open the box that Alaric gave me and pull a stem of vervain from it. It's small but if the stories are right then it should be enough. I place it in her hand. She closes her fist around it making me smile softly. Vervain is supposed to ward of vampires, if she thinks a vampire attacked her then I'll give her something to make sure she knows they won't be coming back to get her. I lean my head back and let my eyes drift closed, I'm a light sleeper so if anyone walks up, it will wake me up, no questions asked. Maybe Vicki will feel better in the morning, especially after I tell her that this will make her able to get out of our English assignment.

For some reason my mind goes back to when I was younger. I'd just started a Mystic Falls High and I couldn't find anything. No one was willing to help me, they were to busy helping sweet Elena. But Vicki had come over, taken my books and helped me find my locker, next to her's and then lead me to all my classes for the first week. Making sure I got there on time even if it meant she was late. Yes Vicki had been a friend since long before that, but it was then that she went from just a good friend to my best friend. I know that if it was me laying in that hospital bed, she would be where I am, watching over me to make sure I am okay. I mean sure she would be tormenting me but that would be just to try and make me laugh. She may not always act it but she is one of the most caring people I know with people who she is friends with, and she is completely loyal to those lucky people. I smile softly when I see my memories running through my head, it's a better way to fall asleep then tossing and turning for hours. I let my mind wonder off into unconsciousness, and promise myself that I will wake up early and get Vicki something decent to eat for breakfast. No way she is going to eat hospital garbage on my watch. So yeah, I'll just let myself sleep a little, absolutely no one is coming into hurt Vicki with me here to watch out for her...no one.


	4. Three

**_Sorry for the wait, but I suffered writers block. Also I have been asked to save Vicki from Damon, if people have any requests for the story please tell me and how you would like them to go. If I think they can be worked in then I will try and do them._**

Chapter Three

"Holly, hey!" I groan and roll my shoulders as I let my eyelids slip open to see Jeremy standing there. Damn sleeping in that chair has made my shoulders stiff. My brother laughs a little a me as I sit up. I'm pretty sure my hair is a mess but that doesn't matter. Not like I'm trying to impress anyone. I move over to Vicki and brush a strand of her hair off of her face and she mumbles something as she shifts her weight. I look at her hand and smile, it's still there.

"Teachers are asking about you," Jeremy tells me as I pick up the plant "Told them you wouldn't be in today, though Mr Salvatore rang to asks you to visit if you want to talk about anything." Yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea. Zach never judges what I tell him and with what Vicki said last night, I really do want to talk to one of the founding families who still believe in the old stories. Vicki has a bandage over her neck and has probably had stitches put in to make sure it doesn't get any worse. Jeremy is looking at her with the look a puppy gives you after you have just kicked it and walked away. I sigh, why doesn't he just tell her how in love with her he is, of course I could say the same about Bonnie in regards to Elena. It is true though, Bonnie has a serious crush on my sister.

"Yeah I think I will," I really do want to talk to someone and other then Vicki, Zach is the only person I really socialize with "When she wakes up, can you tell her that I've gone to the Salvatore boarding house. Oh and tell her not to get rid of that herb. It's though to have protective qualities." Jeremy nods and I hop off the bed and pick up my parcel before heading out.

* * *

When I knock on the door, it creeks open in a way that makes me think of those old haunted houses in horror movies. Oh come on Holly, you spend a lot of time here and nothing bad has ever happened to you. Zach probably just forgot to lock the door when he went out. Walking in, something just doesn't feel right with the air.

"Zach?" I call out "Zach it's Holly. Are you in?" Must have missed him, still no harm in looking. I place my box down on one of the surfaces that run through the entire house. I head into the library to see if he is in there but there is nothing. I turn to leave, he's probably gone into town for-

"Hello," I jump and look at the young man standing there in a tight black long sleeved top and a smirk on his face "I'm Damon, Zach's nephew and I'm guessing your name is Holly since you did call it out." I blush a little and nod, yeah Stefen is Zach's nephew so this guy must be his brother. Probably the reason the door is open, Zach doesn't need to lock it if there is someone in while he is out.

"Yeah, I am you know Zach never mentioned having nephews," I explain as I pick up my parcel and try to walk to the door. The way Damon is looking at me is giving me the hibee jibees. It's like he is looking at someone he hasn't seen in a long time and is trying to read my face to see how I react to seeing him. Personally I am just a little confused. I mean yeah he looks familiar, and his ice blue eyes are giving me a weird sense of daja vu.

"Well I expected that. Our family isn't exactly what you would call close," now that I can relate to, even when my folks were alive we weren't really a loving family, well Jeremy was different then he is now and Elena got everything her shallow little heart desired but she was never happy with it and I was just left to make myself happy with her cast-offs "So you must be the Gilbert girl my brother is so smitten with. I can see why, long fire red hair and innocent looking grey eyes, really is a change but it is about time he got over the last one."

"No...your probably thinking about my sister, Elena, but what do you mean last one?" I guess it can help to see if Stefen is a safe guy to be around, and if he is interested in Elena, like I know she is with him, then I don't want him to get hurt like it seems like he has in the past "There's an ex?"

"Well yeah, I expected Stefen would have spoken about Katherine, sorry for thinking it's you he's interested in but then if your this Elena's sister I am pretty sure he would talk to you about it," he seems genuinely shocked "You know to try and get background on the girl. Then again his relationship with Katherine really destroyed him. And Katherine had a sister. Nice girl but Stefen never really liked her. In fact I don't think he liked the sister of any of the girls he's dating." His eyes goes soft at that and that makes me smile when I say "But I'm guessing you did like this sister?" His smirk is back and he chuckles as he nods and replies "She was a friend, you know you shouldn't let Elena get to close to Stefen, it'll end badly, like a lot of rebound things."

"You make it sound like every relationship is doomed to failure," I follow him to the door when he says "Yeah well I'm a fatalist. Hello Zach, Stefen." I look over his shoulder and smile at Zach as he walks up to me. He glares at Damon, and Stefen does the same, talk about issues. He hands me my parcel and smiles at me before holding open the door. Before I leave, I tell him I will call to which Damon says "Well I'll look forward to it as much as he does." What does he even mean?

* * *

"...So Stefen is on the rebound from this girl whose sister he didn't like and has these over the top family issues," I explain to Jenna as I help get dinner ready, probably best since we don't want the house to burn down "Do you think it is okay for Elena to go out with a guy like that? And also, apparently he has this thing against the sisters of girls he likes." Jenna shrugs as I stir the sauce in the pan and says "Not the worst. Wait until Elena dates a guy with mommy issues or a serial cheat or even a drug habit. Jeremy where have you been?" I look at him, damn he looks rough, must have been to see Vicki. And I now know more about sweet aunt Jenna then I would like to. So I decide to intervene.

"Jeremy dinner's almost ready, can you go get Elena," he nods and heads out of the kitchen so I yell after him "Then we'll talk. Now Jenna can you get plates out." Dishing up the food, I see Elena coming running into the kitchen. Being the ungrateful brat she is she scrunches up her nose at the food but takes the plate and says "Look great Jenna, thanks." I slam the pan onto the side and head past them and up the stairs. Why do I even bother, I should just let Elena cook for herself and see how long she lasts since the girl has zero culinary skills.

I slam my bedroom door and lay back on my bed. I'm not all that hungry to be honest I would love a bath. I'm lucky, I have the room with the en suite bathroom so I don't have to share with Elena, who spends two hours in there just to straighten out her curls. But it's only because she complain about the smell that my vervain leaves in the room. I run the hot water tap and put a few pieces of the herb in the water as I get my favorite blueberry shampoo off the shelf. I look out of the window and up at the dark sky. Tomorrow is the night of the comet, I hear it's a beautiful sight even though it means something bad is going to happen. Once the tub is full I step into the hot water and lean my head back against the side of it. This really helps my muscles to unknot. I always feel better after a hot bath. A bird flies past my window and settles on a branch but I ignore it. I dunk my head under the water to get my hair wet. Then, as I work the shampoo into my curls, I think back to how Damon described them. He said they were like fire, no one has said that before. They usually take the piss out of my hair color and wonder how it is that I can be a Gilbert when they have a history of brunettes. Though honestly I don't really care, I like my hair. I dunk my head under the water again, this time to rinse it.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I step onto the cool tiled floor and walk into my bedroom. I push my window open and sigh against the soft breeze on my skin. I love that feeling after a bath. Leaning against the window sill, I let the air dry my skin and hair as I roll my shoulders and groan when one of them clicks. Damn are they tense. I need a massage, but it isn't likely that I'm going to get one. I'd have to pay for it myself and the wage at Mystic Grill wouldn't be enough to cover it. I mean Vicki gives pretty good back rubs but she isn't here so I guess I have to make do. Moving to my closet, I pull out my pajamas which consist of an old tank top and a pair of girl boxers. Well it isn't like anyone is going to see so I don't put a lot of effort in, even though I do have a few sexy silk nightgowns. Vicki got me them as a mock Christmas present and I haven't worn them at all. Sure they look comfortable they are the kind of things you wear for your boyfriend when your allowed to sleep over at his house with no adults there to supervise you.

I slip under my covers and lay my head on my pillows. I didn't turn my light on so I don't have to turn it off. Laying on my side, I watch the crow that has flown onto my window sill and let my eyes slip closed. I need a good nights sleep. Someone yells from down stairs making me sigh. Yeah a good nights sleep isn't going to happen in this house any time soon. Well maybe I can ignore it and let myself lose consciousness. Yawning and I focus on relaxing myself...pretty soon...that's it Holly. I fall asleep.


	5. Four

**_I was surprised when a lot of reviews said they liked that Elena and Holly weren't close, I though people would be upset by it. Thanks for reviews and please carry one sending them. And everyone sorry for taking a while, just watched some of the Vampire Diaries I have on Dvd and my heart has broken now I have found out that Rose dies. Stupid, she is an awesome character and if I wasn't writing this I would have made sure she and Damon got together properly. Sorry for the spoiler and long author note. If people have any requests for the story please tell me and how you would like them to go. If I think they can be worked in then I will try and do them. Also I would love for someone to make me a new front cover._**

Chapter Four

I hate being a waitress.

I know that sounds like I'm being whiny, but my main issue with being a waitress is that people always seem ungrateful and if something goes wrong it is instantly your fault. I spot Vicki and frown, she shouldn't be working today, or for a while until she has fully recovered. Jeremy is talking to her and I sigh. I saw Tyler here a little earlier so nothing good is going to happen. I think I'm just going to stay out of the line of fire and go bring Bonnie her drink order.

"So you work here?" I jump a little but smile softly when I see it's just Damon "Don't most high school kids just want to party?" I shrug and place Bonnie's coffee on her table and head back to the bar telling him "Maybe but not me. You should talk to Alaric, I want to go to a good college, in the city. Georgia is nice but I don't think it's far enough away." He raises an eyebrow at that and sits himself at the bar, ordering himself a drink making me ask out loud "How old are you anyway Damon?"

"Twenty one, how about you?" I sit myself next to him and say "Sixteen." He nods and takes a drink of his whiskey. Guess that is something he and Zach have in common, they are both whiskey drinkers. I roll my shoulders and sigh, working really isn't helping my tense shoulders. Damon seems to notice this and opens his mouth to say something but before he does Vicki walks over with a frown on her face and says to him "I know you." Wait what? How can Vicki know him, he's just come to town and and she's just got out of the hospital.

"Well that unfortunate," okay what is going on. Actually I don't want to know. I leave the two of them of them to sort out the problems with each other they seem to have and head over to take Elena order as she takes her seat. She smirks at me and flings her dead looking brown hair over one shoulder and gives her order in her 'I'm queen of the world' voice. She always uses it when she comes here. Maybe I'll spit into her coffee, see if she notices, I mean she thinks everyone loves her so she'll probably think no one wants to do anything bad to her when secretly we're all hoping she gets killed or at least horribly disfigured by some not so tragic accident. Not going to happen though, good thing happen to bad people and bad things happen to good people, just the way it is. Take Vicki, she's a good person, use to be a golden girl like her brother is the golden boy of Mystic Falls then her mother went on a bender and she took to drugs. Really though, Vicki shouldn't turn into her mother, not when she has the potential to be so much more.

I head over to the bar to collect the orders I have give out and smile at the bartender. He's nice enough, doesn't make us feel uncomfortable and doesn't pester me as to how I got the manager to agree to hire a sixteen year old. Also, like me and Vicki, he is sick of Elena's bullshit because she acts like he is just another one of us lowly servants. That's funny, Damon's left, oh well guess he got bored and decided to leave, wait Vicki is missing too. I tell him the order and look around the grill, thinking that I have just missed her or something but she really is no where in sight. For some reason that worries me, even though she has probably just gone to the bathroom. Must just be the comet getting to me, it's rumored to be a harvanger of doom and I am pretty superstitious. Comes with being a Gilbert though, odd since Elena hasn't inherited the family trait.

Gathering up the glasses on the counter I pile them onto the serving tray and turn to see a small group has surrounded Elena while I was away. I'll give them their privacy and hand out the drinks the other patrons have ordered. But that doesn't stop Matt hurrying over to me and asking "Do you know where Vicki is?" I shake my head, okay my guess is she isn't in the bathroom. For some reason everyone looks worried, I mean I can understand why with Matt and Jeremy since they both love her even if it is for different reasons, but why does anyone else care? I know Caroline wants in Matt's pants so thats her reason sorted but Elena and Bonnie are always giving the pair of us dirty looks when we are at the house studying, they dislike Vicki almost as much as they dislike me.

"Have you noticed that it's always the druggies who are the attention whores?" I spin to face Caroline, my red hair flowing out slightly around her and I give the blonde a heated glare as I slap her across her cheek. What gives her the right to call Vicki that? She is just a wannabe Elena who is always after the guy Elena is with, wants the titles that the high school awards Elena and wears the clothes Elena does then goes on about how my sister is copying her style. If anyone in the Grill other then Elena is an attention her then it is her, which is a shame because Caroline use to be a really nice girl.

"Look why don't you guys stop pretending you give a shit. I'll look for Vicki since I'm the only one here who is actually friends with the girl," I head towards the back room, I guess going up to the roof is a good idea since it will help me get a decent look at the area to see if I can spot her. Though it isn't easy to climb the stairs, seriously I bet these violate a large number of safety regulations. I grip the cold railing and take the first step, obviously they wobble. If I fall and break my neck, I am totally suing this place, my compinsation alone will give me the money I need for college. God almighty why does that dickhead manger insist that the female employees wear heels? If a fight were to break out, they are completely useless unless you are going to slam the heel into either someone's foot or someone's groin. The latter is probably the one which will be most effective.

I head up the stairs as quickly as I can without risk of injury and some to the door. I try to open it but it won't. Why is it locked? The manager is an idiot so there is no way he would have locked it, someone else must have. Great now I am going to have to pick the lock. I slip a hair slide out of my hair, which makes my fringe fall into my face until I tuck it behind my ear and open them up into a wide V shape. Sticking one end in the door, I twist it as I try to get it to open. Bingo! The lock clicks as it goes away and I can push the door open.

Hey there's Vicki. I hurry over to her and gasp in horror when I see that he stitches have ripped, okay how did she manage to do that up here? I look around and sigh, great there is no one around and I left my cell phone at home. I get her to her feet, which the legs they are attached to, are pretty unstable. She wobbled as I help her to the door, just in time to see Stefen come out.

"Hey are you two okay?" he asks, looking more at Vicki then me. That's fine, I'm use to being ignored but can't the moron tell that Vicki is in no fit state to talk because of, I don't know, the giant gash in her neck? I Move Vicki past him and back towards the stairs, this is where things are likely to get tricky, but by now she seems a little better so I think it is as safe as it is going to get. Stefen follows behind us as we head down the stairs. Ten bucks says it's him who is going to get all the thanks and another ten says that at school all I did was get in the way or not even bother looking for my best friend according to the gossip. Isn't that the way it goes? Cute-well in some people's opinion but not mine-guy bets the outcast of the entire school.

Coming into the main part of the Grill, I spot Matt and the others. He sees us, wait how did Stefen get to be in front of me? He comes rushing over and of course I was right, God you owe me ten bucks. Every single person who was looking for Vicki, gives the credit to Stefen, well apart from Jeremy since he knows that I would likely be the one who found her. He gives me a knowing look and I smile at him, nice of him not to speak out in from of everyone isn't it. Not. I hate it that he feels the need to go along with what they all say and do, that is what cowards do. Ones who are scared of being their own person. It's like a flock of sheep, none of them want to stand out. Man I hate high school.

"Look Matt get Vicki home, I'll talk to the manager to get him to give her a few days off," which will probably result in a halfing of my pay until she gets back to work but right now I don't give a shit. The girl deserves some time off, in fact she needs it. If I had my throat almost ripped out by a wild animal I don't think I would have gotten out of bed this morning, certainly not for a day like this. Matt nods and takes his sister from me then bids everyone a goodbye that I know isn't really aimed at me. With the crisis of missing Vicki averted, everyone goes back to their normal business, which means I go back to thinking up a list of things I would love to do to Elena if I could get away with it, and reasons why waitressing is a shit job.

Of course my troubles don't end when I get back to the bar. Damon is there. I smile politely but even though he gives me a charming smile back, I can tell that something seems to be bothering him. I would wonder what it is, but it really isn't any of my business.

"Your friends with that Donovan girl huh?" why is he asking me that, I nod in reply either way since I'm not ashamed of that fact even though according to Elena I should me "From what I've heard around town the girl has issues, but I'm guessing you know that. Still you risk getting in trouble and go look for her, even if she was just wondering around, sounds like she is a very lucky person to have a friend like you." Why doesn't he have one? Still it is little odd for him to have listened to the local gossip when he has just arrived, but then how else is someone supposed to know what is happening around town.

"Yeah Vicki has issues, but then everyone has their own problems and their own ways of dealing with them, I've known Vicki my entire life and to be honest I can look past those issues to see the great person who is behind them. Besides, I consider myself to be the lucky one in regards to our friendship, because I know that unlike most people, Vicki is willing to kill or even die for those she considers to be her friends, even though most people view her to be pretty selfish, trust me there are two girls who are defiantly selfish in this town and neither of them is Vicki," great I'm doing it again, any time someone says something that hints that Vicki might be a bad person I either slap them like I did with Caroline or do this, feel the need to explain how that just simple isn't the truth "Look my shift has ended and I should be heading home so bye." I untie my apron and place it on the counter and head towards the door when he yells "Want me to walk you, the news says there are some dangerous things coming out at night." I roll my eyes, yeah dangerous things. I've lived here for sixteen years, nothing bad has happened to me yet, except being born into the same family as Elena. We maybe twins but she claims that the minute she was born before I was, gives her the right to boss me about. To which I just say, whatever.

I sigh and roll my shoulders, it's too late for me to have a bath when I get home and personally I don't think I can be bothered to make any herbal tea now so I'm just going to go to bed and see what tomorrow brings. I look up and smile at the beautiful sight that the comet is, who knows maybe for once it isn't bad news, it could be good. Whatever it is, I know I'm getting a picture of it before I go to bed. It is just such a lovely sight, it looks...I don't know, magical I guess. I chuckle softly at that, yeah magical is the best word I can come up with to describe such a spectacular phenomenon. Well whatever it is described as, it will always be just mazing and beautiful in my eyes.


	6. Five

Chapter Five

_The sun is warm on my skin, it feels so good. I smile as I sit on the edge of the bed and look around the room that I have been given. It is only down the hall from my sister's so if I want to talk to her I can walk over to her room. I won't though, Katarina is settling in well and seems to be enjoying it here. That's good, she never felt at home in England or even in our original countary. Unlike me._

_My fingers go to my ring again, this is becoming a habit of mine, playing with the ring around my neck. A light tapping on my door tells me that someone is there before Emily walks in with a polite smile on her dark lips._

_"Miss Charlotte," she greets and I smile back at her "I heard you where going into town today, would you like me to occumany you?" That's Emily, such a sweet young lady. I'm glad that she works for me and my sister, and we can trust her with the truth because we know if she told anyone, she wold also be at risk, and the rest of her family. But she is also someone I consider to be a friend, she looks out for us even though she could have just refused to work for us._

_"Miss Katherine is spening the day with the young Mr Salvatore so I believe it to be likely that she is going to be indisposed," she goes on to say and I smile again, it's good that Katarina is making friends. Lord knows she and I need the protection that comes with having friends from wealthy families like the Salvatores. Still I can't help but wonder why the elder Mr Salvatore would welcome two homeless young woman. Katarina and I have never met people who do things like that without though for personal gain._

_"Come Emily, help me dress and we shall leave," I then smile and lean close to whisper softly in her ear "We can get gifts for your family and I shall buy you something pretty." This makes her lagh softly, Emily always tells me I am much too nice to her for me to be her employer, but then Katherine doesn't treat her badly either. She is a friend and a confidant to the two of us, though I am closer to her while Katarina has Pearl who has recently come into town._

* * *

I rub my eyes as I sit up in bed, I still feel exhausted even though I am certain that I slept like the dead. And that dream was so weird, there was this guy. I've never seen him before but he seemed to familiar and he seemed to know me. Also the fact that his accent made my bones melt into jelly when I heard him speak didn't help my think. Man do I wish guys that were real, even if the dream did seem pretty old fashioned. I look over at my clock and sigh, great I am so going to be late for school. I cough sfotly then realise what I have just done. God no please don't let me be what I think I am. I climb out of bed, the sheets sticking to my clammy skin and head into my bathroom so I can look at my reflection. I have bags under my eyes, my skin is pale and to make matters wrose I can feel vomit rising up my throat. I head to my toilet just vefore I am sick where I stand.

Over the sounds of my throwing up, I hear Jenna walk into the room. She takes one look at me and head back out. I hear her telling Elena about me, great no it's going to be spread around school that I am anorexic. Thanks a lot Jenna, couldn't she have just told elena that I was ill. Still that isn't going to stop me from heading to school. If i'm really bed the school nurse will send me home, otherwise I will just have to muddle through. Besides I am better off being ill at school then I am at home. Jenna usually follows her sister's example and locks me away in my room in horror that soemone else is going to get infected. What niether of them realises is that it isn't a very pleasant way to be treated. My I should call Vicki and get her to tell my teachers I am sick and just head over to Zach's. I'm pretty sure he won't mind since I've spent a lot of time over there when I am sick. He gives me home made chicken soup, seriouly for a man the guy can cook. He's the one who taught me. No if I do get really bad then I will but not before.

I dress in a pair of old faded jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it and pull on my converse before heading down the stairs. Elena gives me a smile, well smirk which makes me absolutely certain she is going to be spreading around a rumor that is really not true. Of course Jeremy notices and says "You look like hell." Yeah that is something a girl wants to hear, not. I nod and head off, really not in the moon for this crap today. I'm just going to get through school, come home and sleep. hopefully by tomorrow I will be better.

* * *

Why have I agreed to sit and watch cheerleading practice? Oh that's right, my sociolagy teachers told me to otherwise she is kicking me out of my class. Geez just because she doesn't like my opinion on cheerleading is no reason for her to punish me like this. I cough a little again and rest my head on the wall. I need and asprin. Not that the nurse is going to give me anything, the teachers have heard Elena's rumor and of course the believe sweet Elena. god I wish I could kill her. I hear a car pull up and it gets my attention, and of course Bonnie being closet to me I hear her saying "It's that mystery guy from the grill." Guess I'm the only one who knows who he is.

"His name is Damon Salvatore," I croak out to them then rest my head and ignore them again. If there is a God out there why won't he make this aweful headache go away, I think I am about to start crying from pain. A shadow is cast over me making me open my eyes to see Damon leaning over me with a concerned expression. As he places a hand on my forehead he says "You don't look so good." Great someone else has noticed. I am about to close my eyes again when he lifts my up as if I weighed no more then a feather. What is he doing? He heads over to his car and I hear Caroline going on about how she has the other Salvatore, which is great if she could just get her boyfriend to put me down. And of course someone points it out and pictures get taken, this is so no what I need right now. I am carefully placed in the front passanger seat and he heads over to the driver side. He buckles my up and drives off. Normally I would be freaking out about being in a car, but all I want to do is go to sleep. Oh and have a cup of my vervain tea, but I don't think either is going to happen any time soon.

"If your sick you should be in bed, now I don't know where you Gilbert's live and your a friend of my uncle so your coming home with me," I am really in no mood to argue with him and this likely means Zach is going to make me chicken soup which is all I care about.

"So your with Caroline huh," I ask softly as I look over to him, placing an arm over my forehead to block the sunlight "What happen, you lose a bet?" He chuckles softly and mumrmers something that I can't pick up. I know my statement is a bit harsh and Caroline is a pretty girl, if your into blondes who think of nothing but themselves and the latest fashion, but her personality makes it so you have to be a saint to put up with her. The car slows and I frown, then I realise we're there already. Okay so cars can get you places faster. I unsnap the seat belt and move to climb out fo the car but again Damon decides to lift me into his arms. I think about complaining but he is so warm and smells _so _good. Not to mention this means I get to feel the planes of his chest through his top without getting into any trouble.

"Is that Holly?" Zach's voice makes me look to the parlor, I think that is what he calls it when he sloshed "God what happened?" Zach takes me from Damon's arm-I have to fight off the urge to groan in disapointment-and seems to have as little trouble carrying me as his eldest nephew. Note to self, put some weight on so guys can't man handle you. He places me on one of the sofas and goes off, probably to get a blanket. Damon sits in an armchair close bby and looks at me like I am something he is studying but can't quiet figure out.

"If your ill, why did you go to school?" he sounds like he is worried about me, that's something that only Zach and Vicki have expressed while I am ill. Everyone else just worries if they are going to catch it.

"Concerned?" he just shrugs and I sigh heailvy "Believe it or not, going to school with a bug is worse then staying home, that is something Zach is well aware of." He knows how crazy Jenna and her sister are in how they treat the ill. In fact he has told jenna that all she has to do is call him and he will come and get me so I can get better here at the boarding house.

"Well you should take better care of yourself," he says, just as Zach comes back in and lays a blanket over me. I smile up at him as he places a cold cloth on my forehead. Zach being the great big brother figure he is, strokes my cheek and asks me if I need anything. I shake my head, whether I ask him to or not, he'll still make me something to eat. He's great that way. Kind of why I get along with him so well, and that he lets me and Vicki stay over when something bad has happened. He can just tell. When I was younger I use to joke that he was psychic. I look over at Damon who seems to be watching our interaction like he would watch his favourite film. With incerible fascination. when Zach moves away, Damon moves ot sit on the edge of the sofa and brushes a lock of hair off my cheek.

"You'll get better soon," he says softly but firmly, like he is absoluteley certain that I will, as he starts to stoke me curls, I think he likes them as much as I do with the way he is playing with them "Just get some sleep." So I do, I close my eyes and let myself go.


	7. Six

Chapter Six

I yawn as I sit up on the couch and stretch my arms above my head. Wow Damon was right, I do feel better, in fact I feel like a different person. I look around the see I am alone in the room so I get up, fold the blanket neatly and place it on the end of the piece of furniture then decide to look around, see if I can find either of them. When I check out the kitchen, I spot Zach with his coffee so I sit down with him and he gestures to the pot on the side. Yeah coffee and me don't really mix so I politely decline.

"Well you look better," he comments, but his tone is sour like he is upset about it "I guess whatever Damon gave you worked." Oh so Damon gave me something? I'll have to make sure to thank him, and ask just what it was. Oh and speak of the devil, he comes strolling into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee. But just before he drinks it, he takes a sniff and makes a face of disgust then he pours the contents of his cup into the sink. Well that is wasteful. I then gives me his brilliant cocky smile that makes my heart speed up like it has before and says "Good to see your not still sick."

"Yeah well I could have been contagious for all you know, so be careful that you don't get ill yourself," I says with a smile "Thanks by the way, Zach says you gave me something to help, mind if I ask what it was?" you know I don't think anything phases this guy because he calmly answers "An old family recipe that it kept in secret, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Zach chokes softly when he hears that, making me turn to look at him. What is wrong with him, all Damon did was make a joke, a pretty old, lame ass one at that. No need to make your coffee go down the wrong part of your throat.

"It's pretty late you know," Damon comments as he looks out the window making me realise that he is right, well it isn't like I have curfew but I probably should get home "Miss Gilbert it would be a pleasure if you would permit me to escort you home." Okay no he is acting like a gentleman, even though he still has that smile in place. He even does a little bow towards me as he speaks making me laugh. I stand up and curtsey, playing along as I say "You are so kind. Thank you Mr Salvatore." He crooks his elbow and I smile brightly as I shake my head but still take his offered arm. Zach watches us with an expression I can't read, but I don't dwell on it as Damon leads me out of the kitchen and towards the door. He even opens it for me and allows me to go out first.

* * *

All through the walk, I refused to let him drive me home, we just talk. Not really about anything in particular, Damon told me about his travels and I told him about my love of writing. It just felt so simple and easy to fall into conversation with him, and to be honest I think I enjoyed listening to him more then I really enjoyed what he was saying, even though his stories did awe me. I can't even believe it when we have reached my house, I wasn't even paying that much attention.

"Thank for walking me home Damon, I appreciate it," and te truth is I really do, I am about to open the door when someone else does and I am greeted by Elena, Stefen, Bonnie and Caroline, but my feelings are Caroline crashed the party "Hey guys, I was over at Zach's and Damon walked me home." He is perfectly polite but Stefen doesn't look pleased to see him in the slightest. Yeah well I know all about that feeling, sometimes I will admit that i give Elena that look.

"Wasn't that nice of him, come here you," Caroline says but Damon makes no move towards her and instead says "It isn't polite to enter another person's home without invite." I smile at him and push the door wider open.

"Well I was going to offer you something to eat so your invited in," okay I get the feeling that Stefen has turned his glare on me, not like I care if he is with Elena, I can be friends with Damon. Not like ti is one person with a relationship to a Salvatore per house, or even one relationship with a Salvatore per person since I am also friends with Zach. Damon smiles at me again and walks past me, guess he is taking me up on my offer.

"Holly the dishes need doing before you start anything," yes you majesty I barely stop myself from saying as I roll my eyes and head towards the kitchen, if I don't do them they are going to be there all night, of course Damon has no such qualms about being polite to Elena and says "Shouldn't the ones who used them wash them up, it isn't exactly fair that you have all these people over while your sister is at my house sick and then expect her to clean up after you." Though Elena's reply certainly makes me wish I was still at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Holly doesn't mind, she always does it," I spin around on my heels and say to her face "Yes Elena I do mind, but you know what I will do them, just like I always do because your too lazy to do anything but sit on your arse getting makeovers and a life or death situation to you is not knowing which ugly dress to wear on a date! Bet all you did today was serve the leftovers of a meal _I _made last night. God knows you don't have the culinary skills to do anything other then that or order take out without giving your guests food poisoning!" Okay what has come over me? I have never reacted like that before, not matter how much of a spoilt brat Elena acts like. I just don't.

"Don't speak to your sister like that!" Stefen says, as if he has any say in this situation or in how I act around Elena, oh great now she is acting like she is hurt, great way to rake in the pity points to make your boyfriend feel sorry for you, make him think your sister is a nightmare. Well tough luck Elena, I live with you, I know what it is like to have a nightmare as a sister, then Stefen goes to far as to say "You know everything Elena and her friend have told me about you seems to be true, guess it's no wonder you hang around with that Vicki girl." If they've spent the evening telling him how much of a screw up I am, maybe they should have told him how I react when _anyone _talks bad about Vicki. I slam my fist into his face and he reels back with blood pouring down his nose. He and Damon actually look surprised, but the girls just look horrified.

"God Holly your a total psycho!" Elena scream at me as she leads Stefen into the living room, I sag with my back against the wall as Damon comes up to me and takes a look at my hand, holding it between his and he laughs when I say "That felt good." Maybe I should have followed Zach's suggestion and joined a boxing club, a spot of violence always makes me feel better.

"Come on, I promised you something to eat, and unlike my idea of cooking isn't microwaving something out of a tin," my hand is a little sore when I felt it, but every time I do it, the pain lessens. Damon smiles and follows after me, huh cake. That has to be Caroline's offering. Damon raises and eyebrow at the mess and I just shrug, trust me I have seen the house in a much worse state. When Zach once took my and Vicki camping for a week during summer vacation, I came back to find that the place made the cage of a hamster I use to own look completely sanitary and clean enough to eat out of. And of course I did all the cleaning because our parents were away at work and Elena was out doing go know what. My guess is parking with Matt, or one of her hook-up she had while in a relationship with him.

* * *

"Sorry you had to see that," as I chop some onions, I'm not doing anything fancy just a pasta bake since it doesn't take very long and Damon is being helpful, he's chopping the other onion hand has helped me find all the other ingredients for chicken pasta bake "So tell me, was Katherine's sister like that, I mean you don't have to tell me but I am curious."

"If you ask Stefen he'll say yes, that Charlotte was like that, but the fact is she only was if you said wrong about those she cared about," huh that sounds a lot like me "But I always though she was amazing, beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was smart and selfless, was willing to do absolutely anything for Katherine. Loved to read and yeah I guess some people would have called her a geek but I always saw a sexy, confidant young woman when I was around her, at least before the two of them died."

"Wow, sorry for bringing up painful memories," bad, bad Holly, you don't want him to feel uncomfortable around you "Can I ask how she died?" He looks at me as he moves on to finely slicing a clove of garlic and says "It was a fire, very tragic." He actually looks genuinely hurt when he thinks about Charlotte, wait a minute.

"So who dated first, Stefen and Katherine or you and Charlotte," he laughs at that and winks says "Nicely deduced, truth is Charlotte and I never dated, again proof of how selfless she was since she spent all her time trying to help Katherine with Stefen but we were friends and I admit, I was fool crazy in love with her but I was happy just being her friend while I could. You know, before the feeling mad it get all weird." I smile softly and place a hand on his arm as I stop shopping and turn him to face, me looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to lose her, she seems like a wonderful girl and I would have loved to meet her," he smile at that and I wipe what looks like a tear from his eyes "Onions getting to you?" He nods and laugh and we carry on cooking.

* * *

_I lead Damon up into my room and make a shushing action as I close the door._ _He kisses me with those sinfully gorgeous lips of his and moves me to lay on the bed. I smile up at him as my jean clad legs wrap around his waist and he braces his arms above. He is looking right into my eyes as he smiles back. But then I roll him onto back so I take the dominant position which actually seems to surprise him. I pull off my hoodie, reviling my top which he pushes up when he places his hand on my waist. So I take that off as well and push up his black t-shirt to show off those mouth-watering abdominal muscles of his. I kiss him when his top is completely off and my hands go to his belt to unbuckle it..._


	8. Seven

_**I'm glad people are enjoying my story but sorry to one of my reviewers, I can't kill off Elena because that is going out of the path of the show. I wish I could but I can't, to be honest this chapter isn't my best but I need to add it so sorry if it is rubbish. Also I am taking requests on wha Holly's Halloween costume should be. Please tell me what you think she should have, but it can't be a vampire or nurse. Who dresses as a nurse on Halloween anyway? I thought it was a sex costume.**_

Chapter Seven

I woke up sweating again, but this time for a whole different reason from yesterday. My breaths are heavy and I really, really need a cold shower. Hurrying into the bathroom, I turn the shower on and step under it without even waiting for the water to heat up. I've never had dreams like that before, and my first one was with Damon of all people. God I'm not going to be able to look him in the eyes next time I talk to him. No, Holly that's stupid, it's not like he is going to know you had a steamy dream about him. Besides it's just you mind reacting to having an awesome hot guy enjoying your company last night, at least I hope he enjoyed it because I am really not any good at socializing with people I haven't know for years.

I grab my blueberry shampoo and run it through my hair, massaging it into my scalp, I just love the smell of this stuff. Then I rinse it out and step out from under the spray. I wrap a towel around me and sigh as I come into my room. Dammit to the seven hells, today's some wierd football thing at school. I don't get it though , why do we call it football when the player don't ever use their feet, soccer is more like a game I would call football in my opinion. But then I think sports like football only exist so that the pretty sluts at school can walk around in a skimpy out and show off their knickers to the crowd in the name of school spirit. Personally I am more of a fan of gymnastics myself, but our school doesn't have a gymnastics team. And when I asked about starting one, I was told I should just join the cheerleaders. Yeah I have more respect for myself then that.

I dry off and quickly dress, again in old jeans, but this times with a black tank top and a red zip up hoodie that I left half undone. I pull my hair into a high pony and again pull on my converse. But instead of heading straight down, I gather up my sweaty bed sheets and screw them up into a ball before heading down with them. I shove them into the washing machine and turn it on. I look at the time and sigh. It's still pretty early so I make myself something to drink. I make myself a cup of vervain tea and also put some in a thermos to take with me to school while I am forced to endure tourte of the worst kind. Watching the cheerleaders show off te the whole school. Maybe someone should just tattoo whore onto their foreheads and have done with it, since that is what most of Mystic Falls cheerleaders are. I gulp down my drink and sigh as I lean my elbows on the counter as I wait for my sheets to finish washing.

As I am shoving them into the drier, Jeremy comes down with his hair a mess. I shake my head and don't even bother trying to tell him, don't really matter if I do anyway. He still won't sort it out. So instead I put some cereal into a bowl and pour in semi-skimmed milk and slide it over to him so that he doesn't go to school without any energy like he seems to spend a lot of time doing. I get to making my sandwiches, and the spares that I said I would give to Vicki and by the time that is done, My sheets are dry. I shove my stuff into my sactal hanging on the coat stand and take my stuff upstairs, I'll sort them out when I get back since I don't think I'll be able to meet Vicki there if I waste anymore time. usually I set off when Jeremy comes down stairs but I didn't today, so I'll set off now. Maybe I'll be able to avoid Elena.

* * *

I smile at Vicki as we sit down on the bleachers to watch the show and she seems a little better. Finally back in school which is good, though she hates these things as much I do, probably more.

"Vicki can I ask what really happened at the Grill the other night?" she looks a little confused at my question but she shouldn't be though I am a little surprised when she says "I was just wondering around, you know that, then you found me." I don't believe it, she believes the story, if she was wandering around then she wouldn't have been on the roof. Something is going on here, and I don't think I like it. Whatever it is.

"Hey look, new boy and slut face getting all cozy with each other, is it true you busted up Stefen's nose last night?" I nod, looking over at my sister and her boyfriend. Yeah it looks like he is placing a necklace around her throat. It looks pretty old but that is all I can tell from where I am standing. Oh well, not like she is going to keep it. She'll wear it none stop for a couple of weeks and when he stops noticing whether or not it is there, she'll stop and put it on ebay or give it to Bonnie. That's what she did with the showering of gifts Matt gave her. Some of the stuff was pretty nice too, I would have gushed if I had been given some of the things she had.

"I give it a couple of weeks, at max two months before she puts out and sleeps with him, then I'll give six months tops before she drops him and moves onto someone else. My money is the next guy is Tyler. I would have bet she would go for him after Matt but then Stefen shows up and she has to be the girl who gets picked by the new boy who ignores all the other girls," I say absently with a shrug "So we going shopping for Halloween costumes after school tomorrow, I need your opinion?" She nods with a smile and then everything really starts to kick off.

* * *

I wonder off from the groups of partying teens and head towards Elena's car. Jenna called us, well Elena and she told me what Jenna said, and told us we have to come home together tonight. Of course am surprised by who I see standing there.

"Damon," I greet him with a sweet smile as I walk up to him, causing him to smile back at me as I ask "What are you doing here?" And I laugh at his answer "_I _am hiding from Caroline. She talks more then I can listen. It was torture"

"Yeah but I could have told that, girl is a chatter box," I smile softly. In fact anyone at Mystic Falls can tell you just how much Caroline talks about nonese that nobody wants to listen to. He steps closer to me, making me have to crane my neck to look up at him. Sometimes being only five three is a major annoyance. Like right now. What is with that look in his eyes.

"You want me," what, how can he tell that "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." I do...I really, really do. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine. Softly at first but then more firmly. His tongue slips into my mouth and encourages mine to move along with his. I've never been kissed like this, in fact I've never been kissed at all. God he tastes so good. And he kisses just like he did in my dream. He lifts me up and places me on the hood of Elena's care and my legs get wrapped around his narrow waist. Now I know why Caroline is bragging about being in a relationship with this guy, he is one ell of a good kisser. If this is what he can do with his mouth, I can only image what he can do with other parts of his body. Wait...Caroline. God what am I doing? I pull away from him and place my hands up when he tries to kiss me again.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he looks confused and I can't help but get a little distracted by the warms of his hands on my waist under my top "Your with Caroline and I shouldn't have let you kiss me, and I shouldn't have kissed you back. Look if it gets found out, you can say you were drunk, in fact I would prefer you would. I can't be responsible for ruining a relationship. I am sorry." I shake my head and move away, so I am standing on the ground. I give him a sheepish, but apologetic smile. He nods and walks off. I really wish I could have kept kissing him, I really did enjoy it. Am I really more like Elena then I would like to admit? This is the kind of thing she would do, not me. I have never been the one responsible for breaking up a relationship. You know what I am just going to walk home, maybe it will help me clear my head of the thoughts buzzing round in it.

* * *

I sit on my bed looking out my window, my hair still slightly damp from my rushed shower and hanging free down my back with about an inch of the it on the bed from where it would have gone past my butt. I need some sleep but I feel restless, full of energy. Maybe if I just try to settle myself down I can get some sleep. I climb into my newly made bed and rest my head on the sheets. I slow my breathing and I know my heart rate follows it. After a little while I am almost asleep.

Someone sits on the edge of my bed, I can feel it shift under their weight. A hand brushes my cheek, I think some hair has been brushed from it because it feels different. Again the bed shifts and someone places a soft kiss on my forehead and a very familiar voice says to me "I'm not going to let you go again. I'm going to keep you safe." Something is clasped on my wrist then the weight is gone.I shit to lay on side, my eyelids feel too heavy to lift so I'll just wait until morning to look at it. What ever it is, it feels like a bracelet, it's cold on my skin. To be honest though I think I am just imagining Damon's voice and his presence in my room.

I let my body relax again in my new position. It's easier for me to fall asleep on my front then it is on my back. I hug my pillow close like I do all nights and drift off.


	9. Eight

_**I have just seen Iron Man 3, well I saw on 29.04.13. Nothing to do with the story just thought I would share and let me tell you it was great. Now to do with my work, I have had a lot of review about the death of Vicki and a few about Zach. Seriously, ut it in your review or PM me if you have any idea how to avoid it because I don't want to write it myself since I think it is going to choke me up. Anyway do send in requests and enjoy my work.**_

Chapter Eight

~Damon PoV (Anything other then Holly's will be pretty rare but I thought I needed to)~

"Bad dream?" I ask with a smirk as dear little Stefen shoots upright in bed, he really is too east to play with "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." A knife is thrown my way. Okay, either he has shit aim or he was aiming at my stomache. I place my hands up in a guesture of surrender and say "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" okay I am really thinking that the lack of human blood is really getting to his brain if he can't figure that out and I say "It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'" yeah I know a mountain lion isn't remotely similar to me, but I have to have some cover. Especially now.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Holly. That answer is pretty easy but personally I don't think little brother needs to know about her. Besides if I tell him about Holly he will try to keep her away from me and I really can't have that. If her can play around with his little Katherine dopple whose blood, in all honesty smells like crap, that I can spend time with the lovely miss Holly.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena," well maybe not Elena since she seems really irratating but if that is what Stefen is into then good luck to him. Though if it annoys little brother then maybe I should. Of course I can anticipate Stefen's next words from his smug smirk "Can't touch her now."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," Holly certainly didn't need to be compelled to want me, and when I looked around her room she didn't have one disc of Taylor Swift. Though she does seem to have a fondness for Kelly Clarkson, who I don't actually mind listening to since you can dance to her music and it isn't all about annoying boyfriends like most girl singers sing about. As I walk past Stefen, I shove the blade into Stefen's gut, which causes him to fall to his knees and I say "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

* * *

~Holly PoV~

"Scum bag. Scum bucket," I hear Jenna saying as I walk into the kitchen. Well it looks like she has just seen Logan Fell on the television screen and now Elena is getting the same rant that I did. I do not need to hear this again. Besides I have to go dress shopping. Mrs Lockwood is saying that I _have _to be at the Founder's Party. I hate parties, I was going to curl up in and my room and watch Iron Man, looks like I have to say goodbye to that plan. Now I have to dress up and get a date. I know Elena is going with Stefen, who personally I don't trust but if she gets in trouble I'm pretty sure she can manipulate he way out of it.

I also know Jeremy is going to freak when he finds out that Elena loaned our parent's stuff to Mrs Lockwood for this stupid party. I took the stuff I wanted to keep from the box as soon as I found out so there is no chance of any of my things getting misplaced. I also made sure to leace the pocket watch that was supposed to go to Jeremy in a place he could easily find it. Seriously though, if that stuff was supposed to go to Elena, no way she would loan it out. She doesn't need to like ti, just the fact that it is hers means she doens't want anyone else touching it. But it was in mum and dad's will that _I _was supposed to be responsible for those things. So in good old fashioned payback, I cut the ears and legs off some of her favourtie teddy bears and other stuffed animals.

I head out the door without saying anything to them or even getting anything to eat. If I head out now, maybe I will be able to get a decent dress. I slip in the earphone of my mp3 and take a brisk jog towards one of the dress stores in town. Of course looking in the window I smile when I spot Vicki looking through the dresses. Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a last minute outfit. I pull out my earphones and chuckle at how she jumps when I place my hand on her shoulders. But when she sees me, she smiles softly.

"Getting Tyler to ask you huh?" he nods, looking a little ashamed "I would have thought Jeremy would ask you. Go with the lime one, it's your colour more then any of the others." She takes out the dress I guesture to and smiles as she places it along her body to see it in the mirror. She smiles and nods, oviously she likes it. and he smile widens when she sees the price tag, looks like it is in her budget range.

"Mrs Lockwood wants you there huh Holly?" I nod and sigh as I stark to look through the simple dresses "You'd look good in one of those dresses that flow along your body. It'd go well with you frame. You've got pretty good hips and your tits can put any girl's to shame so go with a low cut one. But go for a dark colour be-wow Holly you would be a knock out in this." She olds up a beautiful dress that makes my jaw drop. It's navy blue, yeah it is low cut and backless but the way it is designed to hang off a person's frame makes it seem elegant as well as sexy. She places the dress in my arms and pushes me towards the changing rooms. I smile and step in. I pull off my t-shirt with a picture of a tiger on the front and shimmy my jeans off my hips. Yeah Vicki has a point, I've alway been proud of my hips since puberty made them devolp the way they have. I toe off my converse and my pull off my socks before slipping into the dress and a pair of shoes are thrown over the door by Vicki. So I pull on the heel and look in the dressing room mirror. Wow.

My eyes then stray from my reflection to the bracelet I haven't taken off yet. It's silver with a few different charms on it. a few are oval shaped with a scent of vervain coming from then, but there are some cresent moons made from lapis lazuli stone and some tear drops made from turqiouse. There are also a few silver symbols hanging from it that I have never seen before. I love it to be honest, and I think it is the only peice of jewelry I own. Though I still don't know how I got it. If my dream was real, then that means I got it from Damon, but i haven't seem him yet today to ask him about it. something that I really need to do, and of course I need to ask Zach if he will escort me to the Founder's Party since I have no one else. and Damon is most likely going with Carloine. Oh well, his loss I guess. Unless he likes girls like Caroline. The ones that put out when they've only known the guy a few days. Of course from the way I kissed Damon, I think I could fall into a pretty similar catagory.

"Wow," Vicki exclaims softly as I step out of the dressing room "Every guy is going to wish it was you on their arm instead of whatever poor girl that will be staring at you with envy." I blush a little at the compliment, even though I don't believe a word of it. I've never been the kind of gir that all eyes turn to as soon as she enters the room. That's always been Elena or Caroline. Now Caroline, I don't mind being called less pretty then her because as far as I am aware, she is one of the most beautiful teenagers in our school, but I've never really seen what the big fuss about Elena really is. She seems a little...fake I guess. I can't really think of another word to discribe her. She's attractive yeah, but it's in a synthetic kind of way.

"Look you look more amazing then usual so, lets pay for these things and leave, I'm working and you need to get a date," Vicki says with a shrugs as she pushes me back into the changing stall so I can change back. I call out to her and say "I was thinking about asking Zach Salvatore. He's a friend and a prefect gentleman. Nice to look I would have to ay but..." I trail off and Vicki sighs heavily.

"But he doesn't set your blood on fire huh?" well that is one way to put it "Seriously Holly, you really need to start dating. You only got through high school once so your first boyfriend is really improtant. I get you don't have interest in that stuff but it could really help you with you issues with socialising that come with your...what is it called again? Aspergas? Anyway playing it safe with Zach doens't hurt I know because he thinks of you as a little sister but don't you dream of a dangerous, exciting and sexy bad boy?" Yeah I dream about guys like that. Well one guy. Again I think about my dream of Damon, I've dreamt about him a lot more then I thought I would have. I come out of the booth, straightening my t-shirt and smile as Vicki.

"Know what Vicki, I'll pay for your dress, my treat," she smiles and nods, thanking me qiuetly and passing her dress over to me. I smile at the saleswoman who looks like she hates her job, but she perks up when she sees me and Vicki. We use to sneak her drinks on our tab when she was recovering from a bad break up with her boyfriend. He's left town so he doesn't bug her anymore and that means she doesn't come to the Grill wanting the strong spirits. Whatever, not like we were serving drinks to someone underage. I pay for the clothes ad hand Vicki her bag. She smiles then groans when she spots the time.

"Just go Vicki, I'll see you tonight yeah?" she beams at me and kisses my cheeks before hurrying out of the store and I get a funny look from the girl at the cash resigter as she says "You are way too good a friend." I shrug and head out to get to the boarding house.


	10. Nine

Chapter Nine

I push the door to the boarding house open and sigh. They really need to start locking their front door before they get robbed. I call out for Zach but of course the first person I find is a grinning Damon. He looks like he was heading up the stairs but once he sees me, he smiles warmly and comes back down.

"Hello Holly," he lifts my hand and his eyes to go my bracelet, his smile widens "That is a very lovely piece of jewelry." I blush a little as he lifts my hand higher and acts like he is going to kiss my hand. But the he turns it around and places his kiss on my pulse point in my wrist. That causes my heart to flutter with something I can't quiet recignise.

"Holly!" Zach seems a little surprised to see me as he comes into the room with Stefen behind him "what are you doing here, not that you aren't welcome." Yeah, Stefen's expression tells me that I'm not. Okay so two Salvatores seem to be okay with me, but the youngest seems to have a problem with me, like he did with his exe's sister. I am thankful when Damon drops my hand and Stefen barges past me and out the door, knocking his shoulder into me so I am knocked a little more into Damon. Whose hands gently rest on my shoulders to steady me. I give him a smile to say thank you and walk over to Zach.

"You know that the Founder's Party is coming up and Mrs Lockwood is forcing me to go, complete torture if you ask me," he chuckles softly and I smile a little at that "But it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to escort me, you knwo, make u=sure I don't drink too much champange or start a fight and try to kill Elena, Bonnie or Caroline. You know what Zach, I'm pretty shit at this so I'm just going to say it. Will you be my date to the Founder's Party?" I hear the sound of something breaking by the stairs, but when I turn to see, all it is, is a vase that must have fallen over. And Damon is no where to be seen.

"You know the Salvatores haven't been invited to on of these things in years," I nod, yeah I don't understand why that is since they use to be a really wealthy and influentuel family in the 1800s, in fact the most powerful next to the Lockwoods "But if it is to make sure you don't have to endure your torture alone then sure I guess I could go with you." I can't help it, I have to throw my arms around his neck and hug him. This is great, I am so glad that Zach agreed, otherwise I would end up standing around awkwardly like I usually do at parties.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim "And to make sure you don't regret it, I am going to be on my best behaviour!" He laughs again. Yeah he has a point, I probably will cause trouble even with my promise. Though I think I'll make a promise to myself, if Elena and Stefen don't start anything, then I won't react and put either of them in hostpital.

"It's fine Holly, now what is this I hear about you attacking Stefen for no reason?" Oh hoe am I going to explain this one...

* * *

I swallow as Zach leads me towards the door, I really, really hate parties. More then I hate Elena, which is saying soemthing if you ask me. I tighten my grip on Zach's arm as Mrs Lockwood greets us with warm smiles and comments on how it's good that Zach has comes. Even though all three of us know that she wouldn't have cared who I was with, just as long as I came. I give him begging eyes that makes him laugh and lead me towards one of the displays in another room. I would be thankful exepct now I am face to face with Elena and Stefen, not to metnion blondie. Okay why does seeing Damon with Caroline make my heartache?

"Great Zach's here," what is Caroline playing at "Damon refuses to dance with me and Elena won't share Stefen so you can dance with me!" He smile is bubbly and she practically drags Zach away from me towards the dancing area outside. Great now I'm left with two people who really don't like me and the feeling that Damon is the only one I have to rely on.

"Forgive her, she's...an idiot," yeah well Damon has a point "You know what to say sorry, how about a dance." I smile timidly and look at the 'perfect couple.' Elena looks like she hates me, but her expression turns to awe as she looks at my dress and Stefen just looks pissed off. I take hold of Damon's arm and let him lead me towards the dancing crowd. I smile timidly up at him as we sway to the music.

"You look gorgous in that dress," he whispers into my ear with his husky voice "Ravishing even." I'm pretty sure my face is as red as my hair at his comment. The music is slow and intimate, and I have the feeling that everyone is watching us. But I don't look at them, just up at the man who is holding me in his warm arsm and dancing with me without caring that I will probably step onto his toes. I really am a terrible dance, but it seems easy with Damon, just like talking to him does.

"I need to apoligize for kissing you, not that I regret it, but it was highly inappropriate," he says earnstly "My therapist says I act out like this because of what happened with Stefen but it is no surprise. Sibling rivialry has run in the Salvatore family for generations, all the way back to the original Stefen and Damon Salvatore. Our name use to be practically royalty up until the battle of Willow Creek. What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon both had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"That's horrible, can you tell me who the people were?" he smiles and gets a strange faraway look in his eyes "Some woman I guess, doesn't it always come down to that." I nod in understanding, yeah that always seems to be what it comes down to into stories. Kind of weird because I don't know anyone who would risk their life for their girlfriend. At least not in this day and age.

"Look I get you have family troubles, believe me I do too, but even though I'm friends with Zach and would like to be friends with you, I can't get involved in this because it isn't my business," I explain as the song comes to an end "I think I should head back to my date now."

"I hope we can be friends too, and your right," Damon leads me back to the group and I smile at Zach who seems to be a little relived when I go to stadn by him then says to Stefen "You know you shouldn't go around telling people Holly is a psycho and attacked you for no reason when you spoke ill of her closest friend and got involved with a matter that didn't concern you." To say Stefen looks gobsmacked at his uncle reprimanding him is an understatement and I think I just got a little more respect for Zach, if that is even possible.

"Well Zach, do you have one more dance?" he nods and leads me to dance floor. It's a more upbeat song that has me laughing everytime one of us does the wrong step. The two of us aren't very good but I guess we can muddle through. Then I hear Caroline says "They look really cute together huh. Even if he is a lot older then her." Zach isn't that much older then Damon you idiot, I think at her. I catch a glimpse of Damon's expressoin, he doesn't look too pleased as he watches us dance. Though pretty soon my feet in these heels are killing me and I have to stop. Even though the two of us carry on laughing as we walk to the food tables. I grab a tuna sandwhich as smile up at the night sky as I start to eat it. I then notice that Stefen is dancing with Caroline and Damon talking to Elena. It doesn't really matter, and to be honest I really am hungry.

I spit out the contents of my mouth and groan, seriously who made these things, they are digusting. Like Elena's cooking disgusting. I smile when Zach brushes my hair out of my face so none fo the rank food gets into my hair.

"Zach I'm going to head home, mostly because of this food but also because my feet are killing me," I explain as I straighten up. He nods and offers to walk me home but I shake my head. I really don't want someone with me at the moment. So I decide to walk myself home.

* * *

Elena comes running over to me, with Caroline running after her. She is gasping for breath and when she sees me she grabs my shoulders.

"Holly you have to stay away from Damon!" okay what makes her think she can tell me what to do? She pulls Caroline over so I can get a decent look at her and she pulls of Caroline's cardigan and says "Look at what he's done to her." I look at the bruises and my eyes widen. They look like...bite marks. i've never seen bruises like these before. I place my hand on Caroline's shoulders and gasp.

"What hapened Caroline?" I have to ask her, I can't believe that Damon, the guy who has been so nice to me lately, could have done this to her. I mean yeah Caroline is annoying but that doesn't warrant this kind of treatment. She shrugs, clearly not knowing what to say so I sigh and tell her "Go home Caroline. Go to sleep and when you wake up in the mornign, all this will be over. If you don't know what's going on, there there is no way to prove that Damon did this." But I can't help but wonder if he did. Right fron the begining he has always flooded m veins with two things. The first is lust, come one any girl who looks at him would feel that, but fro some unknown reason I've always been a little scared of him. And until right not I haven't really had a guess as to why.

I watch Caroline be lead home by Elena and sigh. Tomorrow I'm going to confront him. I'm going to go to the baording house and talk to him about this because I am totally conflicted on whether or not I beleive their story. I continue on home and sigh as I get to the front door. God I feel crappy. Zach was a great date, even if it was cut short and most girls would have been thrilled to have him there, but my mind is focusing on that dance with Damon. That look he got when I asked him about the people the original brothers wanted to dave. Almost like...Almost like it was his own memory he was recalling. But that is crazy because that owuld mena Damon would have to be over a hundred years old. Come off it, the guys looks to be early to mid twenites at the latest.

I push the front door opne and head up to my room. I can't help but smile when I hear Vicki's giggling coming from Jeremy's room. Sounds like she has started making the right choices. I step into me room and softly close the door then lean my head agaisnt it. Today has jus kept getting worse and wrose. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	11. Ten

**_Attention readers! I have found a way for a comprimse, how I can not kill Vicki but not have her interfere too much in Holly's future, though sorry I still can't find a way around killing Zach._**

Chapter Ten

Yawning I walk into my bathroom but pause when I see Vicki brushing her teeth. She gives me a sheepish smile but I just shrug and move over to my shower. Wouldn't be the first time I've showered in front of her, though that mianly happens when we stay over at her place because Matt complain that we each take up too much time.

"Don't worry Vicki, glad you made the right choice," she smiles and heads out through my room. I turn on the water and pull off my t-shirt. I really am glad, her and Jeremy are good for each other. He'll help her through her issues and she teaches him how to grow a pair. I mean seriously, girl has bigger balls then any one I know. I run my hands through my hair as I coat it in shampoo, I've been thinking about getting a haircut but I haven't seen any styles that I like so i've kept it long for now. Then I rinse off the suds and move onto shaving my legs.

After my shower, I get dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of low hung jeans that hug my legs. Vicki bought them for my last chirstmas and they are my favourite pair even though I don't wear them that often. Heading down the stairs I hear Elena and Jenna talking, probably about Vicki. Seriously do those two have nothing better to talk about then other people's lives? It can't be healthy for them to gossip so much, soon they'll lose track of the little life of their own they actually have. I for one am happy for Jeremy, and they should be too. But then to be honest I know if it isn't her, Elena isn't really happy for anyone. And Jenna is just pissed because she hasn't been able to have the 'sexual responiblity' lecture with him yet. I know she has been dying to give it to me and him. Seriously though, I think they just don't like that the girl is Vicki, they think she's a bad influence on me and now they will think she is with him. I just head off to school thinking about those marks I saw on Caroline's back, I'm really going to need to talk to Damon soon to find out about it.

* * *

"Hey Holly," I look up from my book and see Caroline coming over to me, she obviously wants something "Tomorrow is the sexy suds car wash and I know you can pull off a bathing suit. Please be there, we need more attractive girls and to be honest I don't know if Bonnie can pull off a bikini ." Great now it seems like she is calling Bonnie fat. My eyes go to the amber around her neck, wow that necklace is really pretty.

"That's cute Caroline, were'd you get it," I can't help but ask, I've been meaning to get a birthday present for Vicki and it really seems like the kind of thing she would like. Of course my face falls when I hear her answer "Damon gave it to me." With that the sun bunny flounces off away from me to spread the word of the car wash. I sigh as I think about Caroline's words, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear a bikini top and a skirt, who knows maybe it will be fun. I spot Stefen talking to Elena and though I hate having to do this, I head over to him.

"Hey Stefen," he doesn't look pleased to see me so I sigh "Look I get your still pissed about the punch I am sorry, I really don't know why I reacted like that but if someone insinuated that your best friend was trash how would you react?" He seems to tihnk for a moment beofre he nods and accpets my apology "'Sides I'll piss off once you answer my question. Do you know where Damon is?" Elena frownsa t me, obviously wondering why I would want to know after what she showed me last night. Well excuse me sis but I would like to know both sides before I go judging people.

"Holly I don't think you'll be seeing him any time soon," with that he and his 'perfect' girl walk off. Okay what does that mean? I shake my head and look at my watch. Shit I am so late for class.

* * *

Someone knocks on our front door shortly after Elena gets home. Vicki and I are in Jeremy's room playing street fighter on his play station-though the game is actually mine-but I pause it with a sigh as I get up to go and see who it is. Knowing Vicki she is likely going to use a cheat to beat me like she always does when I leave a two player game unsupervised around her.

Okay what the hell is Stefen doing here? Last I checked he and Elena had this big falling out, not that I really know what it was about since it is my day off at the Grill and I only know through Vicki, since Matt called her. I sigh and let him in as he says "Jeremy called me to try and smooth things over with you and Elena." Yeah now Jeremy has his perfect relationship, he wants everyone around him to as well. Sadly things don't always work out the way we want them too. I lead him into the kitchen and take one of the grocery bags from him.

"Right so we're making Elena's favourite, trust me when I tell you not to eat anything she cooks becuase she can't," he chuckles at that and replies "Well good thing my italian roots demad that I be a good cheif now huh, but from the smell when Damon was over I'm pretty sure your an awesome cook." I shrug, I'm okay i guess but I wouldn't say awesome. We get to work cooking and shortly after Elena comes down to see us laughing over the time Vicki and I actually set Matt's car on fire, even though it was an accident he tried to kill us for weeks afterwards.

"Well isn't this cozy," she really doesn't look happy, okay most girls would be thrilled if there sister was getting on with thier boyfriend, besides she should be happy I'm making the effort to be civil, I apologized didn't I? Stefen of course steps up and says "We're making dinner. Jeremy told me chiken parmesan is you favourite and with my dear sue cheif here oyu won't have to lift a finger. Now you said you wanted to know me, and I would like to have a civil relationhip with your family so I am here to make an effort. After all you should at least know the guy your dumping. Now we'll start with Katherine and Charlotte. Both of them were by far the most beautiful women I had even laid eyes on. Personally I preferred Katherine but for Damon it would only Charlotte. They had this perfect irish cream pale skin and these almond shaped eyes. Katherine had this laugh that...well it just made you laugh and the way Charlotte use to just be able to let her have the spotlight while she sat and read was amazing. In fact I don't think I have ever met anyone who wanted to stay out of the spotlight as much as her. For a while the three of us got on pretty well, then in came Damon. He instantly caught Charlotte's attention but I tinhk she was recovering from a previous relationship becuas eother then going to a few dances with Damon, she didn't really date anyone. So after a while the two of them became friends. Katherine didn't really like Damon taking her sister away from he,r the two were really close and so that interfered with our relationship and after a while Charlotte and I were at odds. Things happened...things that I do regret and wish I could have put right before they died but I couldn't. I miss Katherine and I know Damon misses Charlotte...but we are no longer crippled by their loss. Even if after Charlotte's death Damon was never the same." I frown at that, it's copmpetely differen't from the story Damon told me. I wish these girl's were still alive so I could ask them what really happened. Then again if they hadn't died I get the feeling that Stefen and Damon wouldn't be in Mystic Falls.

I sigh and move away from what I am doing which makes stefen look up at me, concern on his face. I shake my head, I really am fine but I feel a little off all of a sudden. I decide to leave them too it, telling them I'm off back upstairs. I shouldn't leave Vicki on her own too long, she gets bored and will probably come down stairs to see what is keeping me.

I knock lightly on Jeremy's door which falls open and I see that Jeremy has taken over my place in the game. They look over ot me and smile, moving so that I can lay on the bed with them, I really did have a close friednship with Jeremy before the death of our parents and I think with Vicki here to act as a bridge between us, we could get that relationship back.

"I'm glad you did that for Elena and Stefen," I tell him making him raise and eyebrow at me "What I may not like the girl but since Stefen got into he life hse had been almost bareable." That makes the two of them laugh and Vicki frowns beofre handing me the controller. I smile and quikly do a combo with knocks out Jeremy's character and pass the controller back so that he is none the wiser. We always do that when vicki plays games against Jeremy.

"So Holly, Jeremy was telling me about this new game you got, Dragon Age two?" I nod and say "Yeah well I completed Origins as a Dalish rogue while romancing Zevran, remeber he was th eblond you and I were drewling over," that makes her chukle but nod as she remembers "Well I deided to have a go playing the sequel and I already know who I'm going to romance in this. An elf named Fenris." She nods as Jeremy moves to look through his other games, seriously that boy has enough to open up his own game shop, not that he would. He hands me his controller, which is the main on and loads up the first of the Residant Evil games. He seriously wants me to play this, I mean sure I've told him i want to but he knows I'm scared shitless of zombies, even if I have seen all the Residant Evil movies. I raise and eyebrow and he shrugs, okay he and I are too much alike for it to be normal. Vicki laughs as she leans bakc and watches throwing out the comment "It's a shame you can't create a character in this or romance anyone, that would be better then you can upload your data onto the next game and play it through where your choices cna impact the story." Personally I agree with her, but I just want to see what would happen if you got involved with Wesker. For a psycho killer in the game, he isn't bad looking.

* * *

I yawn after saving the game and roll my shoulder's. Jeremy and Vicki notice and instantly send me to bed making me frown. What gives them the opinion they can send me to bed? Though the fact that Vicki can throw my pretty far makes me listen to them. Besises in my girl boxers and t-shirt, it isn't like I'm dressed for much else. I head to bed but I really can't help but wonder what is going on with Damon.


	12. Eleven

Chpater Eleven

"Okay Holly so we have no friend discounts, no freebies and no pay you later got it," I nod and she heads off to go tell somone else. Not that i mind, it is actually a great day to be wearing my black sting bikini with a black mini skirt over my bottomes. I'm not wearing sandles of flip flops becasue those dreaful inventions just irratate my feet, besides this morning Vicki painted my finger and toe nail a deep blood red which would be waster if I didn't show them off. speaking of Vicki it really is a shame she isn't here but if she wanted to spend a nice day like this wit Jeremy then that is her call. Besides she and I gave each other necklaces with the other's name on when we were younger so we can always feel as if the other is there with us. Childish I know but come one, we were only twelve.

I spot Tiki calling Matt's peice of shit car, a peice of shit and sigh, that girl really has no manners. I may tihnk the same but at least I don't say anything about it. I hear a wolf whistle from beinhd me and turn, but it is just Tyler and a bunch of his friends. What Vickis moved passed him so his eyes are on me, I roll my eyes, yeah right. Like it's ever going to happen. He moves closer to the car eyeing my body like it is a peice of meat on display and mutters "Damn Gilbert you are looking _fine!_" Smirking I lean forward to give him a better view of my cleavage which has his friends cheering and give him my best seductive smile while I say "Really?" when he nods and lifts his hand like he wants to touch me and kick him in the groin and dump the yellow bucket over his head saying "Wish I could say the same, though yellow really is your colour Tyler." I then throw my sponge at him and walk off. I spot Elena and Stefen making gaga eyes at each other and resist the urge to retch. I mean, sure I'm glad they made up but I don't want a dsiplay about it.

Suddenly Caroline grabs my arm, her eyes look a little unfocused as she says "You have to come with me." I nod and let her pull me along after her. Wherever we are going, I really hop it is important becuase I haven't changed yet and I really am not in the mood for more guys to ogle me like Tyler did. Though I get the feeling he isn't going to again but it could just be wishful thinking.

* * *

Okay why has Caroline brought me to the boarding house? I mean seriously, she has no reason to be here, especially down in the basement, which is where she is leading me. I try to stop her, telling her we should head back but she doesn't. Then I hear something hat makes my heart lurch "Caroline. Holly. help me." God is that Damon? I head down the stairs with her but hang back a little as she gets closer.

"Damon? Oh, my god! What is this?" he looks like he is in so much pain and his voice is hoarse almost like he has been screaming though something tells me it isn't because of that "Help me girls."

"You bit me," Caroline says, a little bit nervouse but takes a step closer when Damon says "You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door," Okay just what is going on? Caroline actullay moves like she is going to do as he says and just beofre she does I notice Zach come running down the stairs yelling "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" But it's too late, she's opened it and even though she runs now and Zach tries to open it, it doesn't work. Damon gets out and I hear Zach's neck break with a sickening sound. Oh god. I am suddenly no longer frozen in place like I was and run. I should have run at the same time as Caroline because I don't get very far before Damon grabs me. I try to stuggle but he is way to strong. He shushes me softly while I sob at what I have just seen and lightly strokes me hair. Oh god what is going on? How could he move that quickly and be that strong? I don't know what it happening. Tears start to spill and he spins me around in his arms, looking down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Is he going to kill me as well. Tears spill from my eyes and that seems to be a reaction that mkaes him do something, whether it's good or bad I don't know. One of his hands go to my wrist and he unsnaps the bacelet I have been wearing a lot lately.

"Holly, your going to go to sleep for a little while, in a couple of hours you'll wake up and ou'll be calm do you understand?" I nod, yes...yes I do understnad. I'm going togo to sleep...to sleep and when I wake up I'll have calmed down like I always do after I have cried. suddenly blackness takes me.

* * *

I groan as I place and hand on my head but don't make another noise when I notice a fire is going and I see Damon on the phone, I also spot Vicki but make no movements since I don't want to draw attention to me.

"...No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy...I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?...Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?...What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's...Don't give me another reason to rip you apart...Just get it," after he hangs up he moves over to Vicki and I can't help the vomit that is rising in my throat as he pours alchahol over her, but then she stirs and he smirks saying "You just don't wanna die so you?" Yeah sounds like Vicki, so stubborn she refuses to bite the dust. sometimes I tihnk that girl will outlive god trying to prove that she can hang on just that little longer. He then lifts her up and moves over to me, where I pretend to still be sleeping and I can feel him lieft me up as well.

* * *

I sit on one of the chairs and watch as Vicki lays on the sofa bleeding and Damon is trying to place his hand in sunlight but he keeps pulling it back while on the phone saying "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it," he then looks over to Vicki and says "Aw come one. don't get blood on the couch." I just can't bite my tongue and have to say "What do you expect it looks like you almost ripped her throat out!"

"Wow, I got you good huh?" he says sounding impressed with himself as he looks at the wound on her neck and when she doens't answer sighs and says "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. Not to mention neither is Holly. I'm so gonna regret this." Oh my god why is he biting his wrist? He moves his arm closer to Vicki and places the bloody bite mark at her mouth. She sturggles for a little while when then starts to drink it.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it," I swallow and actually have to stand and move over to see that her bite mark is actually healing and he says "See she's find, no lasting damage." I shoot him a nasty glare but even I have to admit that he does have a point. After a few moments it's as good as new.

* * *

It sin't long until Damon is playing music and drinking something. Vicki comes running into the room wearing on a t-shirt and panties, not that I look much better with how I am still dressed. She is smiling and actually seems to be okay and in a better mood then I would have though after being attacked.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it."

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

"Only if I can," Vicki raises her arm to him and he moves to bite his wrist but not before Vicki says "Come on Holly, you'll love it, it's has got to be the greatest rush I have ever experienced. I feel like a goddess." Can it really be that good? Okay my curiosity is getting the better of me, and Damon looks at me expectantly. Swaloowing I get to my feet and head over to them. But I move Vicki's arm out of the way and offer mine. I don't want him taking any more of her blood. He smirks before giving Vicki his wrist then sinking his teeth into the vein in my elbow, having pulled me closer. Then he takes his arm from Vicki who moans at the loss and lets me take a drink.

I'm a little hesitant at first but once the blood hits my tongue I can't get enough. Vicki is right, I really have never had anything that tastes anywhere near as good as this. I can feel it as it hits my system and my eyes close as I moan in pleasure, holding his wrist closer to my mouth with my other arm. Damon stops feeding on me and bites his other wrist which he gives back to Vicki. It's so weird, I feel like something inside me is waking up. something dark and seductive. I pull away and lick the blood from my lips, a smile spreading onto them. Vicki pulls away too and throws her arms in the air, imidately starting to sway to the music. I don't, I pull Damon close and let my body moe against his which makes him smile and place his hands on my waist and dance with me. Who would have thought that a little bit of blood could have such a wonderful effect on me. Damon is so right, the three of us are so going to party until the sun goes down, and maybe longer if I can just manage convince him too. Though something tells me that it shouldn't be too hard. He twilrs me and catches me as I fall back. I laugh huskily as he nibbles on my neck with his blunt teeth then speeds away. This is definately going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**_For all those who are a little surprised by Holly's reaction, I figured I would take something from a film called lost boys where I little bit of vampire blood can turn even the sweetest girl into a bad girl. Besides I needed some way to make her fun after watching Dmaon kill Zach didn't I? Also sorry if this chapter is weird but I struggled to figure out how to get it to work. I actually am quiet proad of it, let me know what you think._**


	13. Twelve

Chapter Tweleve

The music pounded and Vicki and I dance in the lounge while Damon kept speeding around to different places making us laugh. One time he even did a sexy dance on top of the bannister that made my mouth go dry as I watched. Seriously that man is completely sinful and I get the feeling that he knows it. I smile as he guestures for us to come join him, he has to be kidding, we can't get up there without a ladder. Still it would be a lot of fun if we could.

My stomach growls, not surprising since I didn't eat anything late night or since we got here, guess I going to have to raid the fridge while Vicki heads upstairs with Damon. Though from my footwork, I'm guessing trying to make anything more then a sandwhich in the half drunk state I'm in is going to be a very bad idea. Still I'm willing to take the risk if it means I get something to eat. I know my way around the Salvatore kitchen almost as well as the one in my house so it isn't hard for me to find Zach's leftover chicken salad from last night.

Zach...

Oh god! I fall to the ground with my back against the fridge. Zach he was...he's...Damon snapped his neck right in front of my. I swallow as I place my head in my hands. I just can't believe it. And I spent the day dancing around with him and Vicki. Why did I do that? Why would I be doing that? I haven't felt like myself since I drank Damon's blood, how could it effect me in this way. Vicki doesn't seem much different then she usually is, so why does it change me so much.

Something thuds on the ground making me look up to the ceiling and gasp. Oh no! Vicki is on her own up there with him. I scramble to my feet and run for the stairs to get up there. I hope that Vicki is okay.

* * *

Coming into the room, I see Damon lounging on the bed with Vicki laying crumpled on the floor, with her head at an odd angle. My eyes widen as Damon just shrugs nonchalontly and I yell "Seriously? You just killed Vicki? What's the matter killing Zach wasn't enough for you?" I can't help the tears that spill from my knees as I kneel down by Vicki and lift her head into my lap feeling for a pulse on the off chance that I misinturpriteded the scene. No I haven't...there isn't one. God how am I going to explain this to Jeremy. This si going to destory him even more then it has me.

"Relax and watch," he insists nodding to Vicki's prone form as she groans. I look at her as she starts to sit up and places a hand on her forehead like she tends to do when she is suffering from a hangover.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then-"

"Then I killed you."

"What?" I have to intervine and say to her "Vicki you were just laying on the floor dead, I took her pulse and everything, your neck was broken." Admittedly a half drunk girl probably isn't the best person to take your pulse but I know that I am certain that there wasn't one. I've got first aid training in case of cheerleading accidents, my mother made sure that I did in case anything ever happened to Elena at school.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process," so wait, he's telling us that he just turned Vicki into what? A vampire. Get real, sure I'm supersitious as anything but even I know that vampire's don't exsist that is just crazy talk. But...how else can I explain all the things Damon has done. He fed on mine and Vicki's blood, and he gave us his. The sunlight was burning him, which is weird because that day I was ill he went out in the sunlight. And he moves just so fast that I couldn't see him. Oh god, I think I am going to be sick.

"Your wasted," even though that is most likely true, it doesn't change the facts. No matter how much I wish it did. Damon gets up and moves in front of Vicki saying "You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Now I know it is wrong to speak ill of the dead and all, but alcahol usually makes Vicki get pretty freaky.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home," he sighs and then starts to talk to her as if she is a small child like I use to do when Elena came home wasted "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Feeling the bile raise in my throat, I let the two carry on talking and hurry over to the waste paper bin to throw up the comtents of my stomache which consists of mainly Damon's blood and whiskey. Wait a minute, I'm underage! I panic for a monet before I groan and throw up again. Okay so it is decided, Holly does not mix with large amounts of whiskey.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me," I lok up to see Vicki walk out and groan, now I am alone with this guy. He looks at me and is instantly in front of me. Okay why is he taking his shirt off?

He places the black fabric around my shoulders and I pull the edges closer together with my shaking hands. I can't beleive I've been dancing around in just a skrt and bikini top, I would never do that. It just isn't me.

"She'll be fine," he says softly as he kneels down in front of me. I swallow and nod, Vicki usually is, but it is me I am worried about at the moment "And don't worry, I'm not going kill you as well." I can tell my eyes are showing how terrified I am, in fact I probably look a lot like a kicked puppy.

"I-I just wanna go home," I hiccupand he sighs and shakes his head "Holly to be honest your safer here at the moment." He has to be kidding. I scramble to my feet anf run for the door.

I don't make it. He slams my back against the wall and traps me by placing his hands either side of my face. I look away from him, towards the floor where Vicki had laid, not wanting to look at his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see what happened with Zach, I know the two of you were close but it had to be done. He and Stefen locked my in there without feeding, which is why I attacked Vicki, and dear little brother took my ring so now I am stuck here until the sun goes down," wait is he...bored. I really hope that isn't why he turned Vicki because something tells me that, that isn't going to turn out well. Hot tears prick in my eyes, really all I want is to just go home. I look up at him and he sighs again before saying "Fine, but I am taking you." I nod, at the moment I really just don't care. He pulls me along with him down the stairs and to the front door at a human pace. Why? Is he trying to stall for time in case I change my mind? I don't think I will be.

"You don't have to act like I'm a rabid animal you know," he gives me a cocky smirk as we walk "I have perfected my control over the decades." To be honest I tihnk my curiosity is getting the better of me. Dozens of questions fly through me mind. Like just how old is her? And who...my money is that Katherine turned him.

"Well if you didn't go around killing my friends maybe I wouldn't," I still have some of that liquid courage in my system so standing up to a vampire seems to be a good idea "Though to be fair, you've killed the only friends I have so it's too late." He puases and pulls me so I am facing him. He searches my expression but I keep a frown on my face. What is he looking for anyway? He seems to do that a lot with me. Search my face as if it hold the answers to all life's questions. Even though I know without a doubt it doesn't. He obviously doesn't see what he is looking for when he frowns and starts to roughly pull me along with him.

"Come one then," he grunts "I bet your little happy family are all _dying _to see you." To be honest, I can't be certan whether or not there is a threat there but I think that there is. So I hurry my feet along, though it isn't easy to keep up with a vampire if you don't have any shoes. You know, I think I am going to burn these clothes when I get out of them, I never thought my favourite skirt and bathing suit would make me sick at the sight of them.

* * *

We get to my front door when I realise I haven't got a key with me. That doesn't bother Damon he just knocks and smiles when Elena answers. Ever judgemental as she is, she takes one look at me and assumes the worst. Okay I know I look like a stripper dressed like this but she should know me way better then that.

"Holly get inside, Jeremy upstairs," I step around her, for the first time ever actually doing what she tells me. I get the feeling I am going to have the spanish inqusition from her when Damon leaves. I am already dreading it. She tries to close the door but he pushes back, and him being a vampire means he is much stronger.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up," wait, Stefen is a vampire too? And now Elena knows? How long? Please don't tell me I am the last person to know again.

"Stay away from us," okay even I can hear the fear in Elena's voice and that means it is obvious to Damon who says "Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" He steps into the house and looks around, as if expecting his brother to come out of the wood work. You know at this point, I don't think anything is going to surprise me.

"He's looking out for Vicki," Oh hell no! Sorry Elena, I may not dislike your boyfriend anymore but looking after Vicki is my job "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Wow, so I was right about that.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Don't worry Damon. We will be...


	14. Thirteen

_**I changed my mind on Holly's Halloween costume and chose this instead of a devil.**_

_**This is the bracelet Holly is wearing with her costume : **_

_**And this is the circlet : **_

Chapter Thirteen

It was late when Elena came into my room. He cheeks were stained with tear trails and I know without a doubt she has just told Stefen she can't be with him. I move over on my bed to make room for her. I pull her into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder. Those Salvatore boys are changing all of us, not just me, if I'm the person Elena is coimg too for comfort.

"I couldn't...Stefen and me...we just won't work," I can tell by her eyes just how much that hurts her so I hum softly like out mother use to do when Elena was crying, it usually calms her down. But I freeze when she says "Vicki is a vampire." I can't believe it, she actually turned? God what are we going to tell Matt and everyone? He'll be so worried. We'll have to come upwith something in the morning, for now, I don't Elena is going to be leaving my room, not that I can blame her. I don't want to be alone right now either.

* * *

The next day, after our confrantation with Jeremy in the bathroom, we decide to head over to the Salvatore house, I actually do want to check on Vicki but I tihnk Elena is just using it as an excuse to spy on Stefen. She rings the normal and it is only a matter of seconds before Damon answers it. From his expression you wouldn't think he killed Zach and a bunch of teenagers yesterday. Or that he turned Vicki into a vampire. God it is just so weird to think of that.

"Is Stefen here?" Elena asks but I remain silent, even as I know his eyes rake over me. What, so I'm wearing the shirt he hasn't asked for back, it goes with my jeans.

"Yep," I think I'll speak next and say "Well can we go talk to him?" He frowns at that and says "And a good morning to you miss Gilbert." I'm not in the mood to play around with him today.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes you would."

"But I'm not."

"No, you aren't" Elena steps in then before I can come back, she use to joke that I would out live God trying to have the last word in an arguement "Where is Stefen?"

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out," we move past him and I spot him at the top of the stairs. Where is Vicki anyway?

"Little baby vamp is upstairs too Holly," I spin around and see him right behind me. I frown at him then head up the stairs to find to. To be honest I don't know what she was doing but I find her standing with her forehead resting against the wall. I smile slightly as I walk up to her, but jump back when she spins around, showing me her news fangs. Wow, not going to deny that they do look scary.

"Holly!" I am then instantly pulled into a hug that becomes a little weird when she sniffs my neck and moans out "You smell _so _good." I think I'll take it as a compliment, even though I am not to sure on whether or not that is how it was meant.

"I'm bored out of my skull here," she complains as we head back to ther group "Stefen doesn't let me do anything." Yeah sounds like him. But I get the feeling he is looking out for Vicki's sanity as much as the safety of the people in town "Doesn't matter though because there is no way I am missing the Halloween party, I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to her costume." I blush at the thought, yeah Vicki and I went shopping for them a few days ago and I have to admit hers works really well now. A vampire wearing a vampire costume.

"...I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe," well I know that is Stefen, because he hasn't noticed me and Vicki heading back towards them.

"How long is that?"

"We can talk about it later."

"Hey Vicki, how are you doing?"

"Like you care." She has a point, Elena has never like Vicki. But we both know that the quicker Vicki gets control of herself, the better it will be because then Jeremy can see her and he'll be back to normal. Looking out for the sanity of our sweet little brother.

"Say Vicki what are they feeding you? I don't see any dead bodies so have they robbed a blood bank of somthing?" she leans against a wall and groans "I wish, Stefen has me ont he same diet as those pansy Cullens from that book you sister likes so much." Ah, twishite as we have nicknamed it. Seriously, they want to feed Vick animal blood? Wouldn't it be better if was feeding on human blood, I mean then she would know what she is craving and how to control herself.

"Oh here, this is your bracelt right?" I look at the silver peice of jewelery she is holding up and nod, letting her fasten it around my wrist "I found it laying around so I figured I'd give it back." She shrugs and I thank her with a smile. Yeah, Elena has told me how vervain keeps vampires out of your head so she has started drinking my tea with me. Well today she did, but I didn't.

"Wanna play chess?" she asks and that tells me just how bored she is. Vicki only wants to play chess when she is close to simply shooting herself so she has something to do. I am about to answer but Damon walks up to us with his eyes on me "Holly can we talk." I look at Vicki who just shrugs and walks off to give us what little prvacy we can get in a house that has three vampires living in it.

"What is it Damon?" I really don't want to be doing this again, I just don't have the energy.

"Okay can you forget for two seconds that you saw me kill Zach okay? I told you, he and Stefen locked me in the basement and I hadn't fed so I was a little pissed off. And let me remind you that the entire time you were with me, I didn't hurt you once," is he seriously telling me this to try and get me to trust him again "Look Holly, for all you know, my turning Vicki could be the best thing to ever happen to her and-"

"Damon," I snap at him to shut him up "I am not angry about what you did to Vicki because you know, your right. If she was able to feed of humans and wasn't cooped up in here, I could easily see Vicki love being a vampire. It seems like the perfect way for her to get the freedom from this town she has craved for years. But honestly, yes I am pissed about you killing Zach, more then pissed. He was one of my closest friends and I just can't see how I am going to get past that to trust you again." I shake my head and walk off. He calls after me, but seems to realize I just want to be left alone because he doesn't do that zooming thing to get in my way. I walk down the stairs and see Vicki holding Elena by the throat. Well looks like nothing has changed there then.

"Guys I'm off home, I'm tired and have to get ready for the Halloween party," Vicki drops Elena and perks up at the thought of that, probably thinking about how she is going to manage to sneak out to attend.

* * *

I stand in front of my bedrooms mirror and sigh, these Halloween dress ups use to be so much better when I had Vicki here with me, still I have to admit she helped me pick a great outfit. I brush the feathers of my wings down to keep them smooth and turn to see myself from all angels. My white dress reaches my knees and the skirt is pinched at my hips so it fans out a little. My hair is curled so it looks like springs but then again, I did let Jenna style it so I guess it is my own fault. I have a celtic style bracelet on my wrist with a chocker around my neck. I also have a silver circlet resting on my head that I guess can kind of act as my halo. All my jewelery is silver and decorate with lapis lazuli, which is my favorite gem stone. My feet are in a apir of strappy white heels that add a little hieght to my short frame. I also have a light coating of make-up over my face.

Elena barges into my room without knocking and gasps when she sees me, gushing "Holly you look...angelic." I blush, I am pretty sure that isn't just a play on my angel costume. But it looks like Elena has a pretty last minute one and decided to just go with last years.

"Come one, we don't want to be any later then we have to be," I nod and follow her downstairs where I see Jeremy waiting as well.

* * *

It is more crowded here then I thought, and Vicki's premonition proves to be right. All eyes are on me as soon as I walk in, maybe I should have dressed as something else. We spot Matt and exchange pleastries, or we would if he wouldn't stop eyeballing my pretty expsoed bust line. Yes I am aware people here never knew I actually had breasts but that is no reason to stare.

"So...is Vicki here?" I ask awkward and he nods absently saying "Yeah. You can't miss her, she's a vamp-" I walk away to try and find her then. Yeah Matt, we went shopping together so of I know what she is dressed as.

I head outside and come across Vicki and Jeremy making me sigh with relief. But that changes when I notice the way Vicki is standing. Tense. Oh no. I hurry over and pull Vicki away from my brother making me face her new vampire appearance once again, only this time it isn't from being snuck up on. I swallow, but hold my ground.

"Vicki if you need to bite someone, then I don't mind you biting me," I pull of my chocker and tilt my head to the side to give her better acsess. She stalks closer to me, then speeds up and slams me into the bus with enough force to rock it. Her teeth slam into my neck and I feel my blood pouring into her mouth. I keep my eyes open and spot Elena and Stefen coming out. He take one look at the scene and grabs a make shift stake. Luckily before he manages to slam it into her, I spin us round so it goes though my stomache. Like I said, Vicki is willing to die for her friends, and so am I.

She instnalty stops feeding and gasps. Stefen pulls the stake out in what feels like slow motion. My vision become hazy so I don't know whose bloody wrist is shoved into my face. I don't care, I take gulps of the vampire blood which will most certainly save my life.

"I need you help," I hear Stefen say, most likely on the phone to Damon, just before I pass out.

* * *

When I wake up, I am on the bench outside my house with Damon's leather jacket over me. I sit up, but my still tender stomach protests. I look and see Elena, and the three vampires outside with me. My head was resting on my sister lap, I don't mind because I think we are starting to be able to tolerate each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asks as Vicki kneels down in front of me, the relief evident on her face. I smile weakly at her and she laughs softly before saying "I have to leave town, but we're wondering how to break the news to Jeremy. And aviod police questions." I nod and think about it as she helps me sit proberly on the bench. I know.

"Vicki you need to compell him," she looks at me a little shocked 2tell him your leaving town, and he is probably never going to see you again. He shouldn't look for you, or even worry about you. He'll miss you but he knows that it is for the best. You need to take away his pain." She looks at the the other vampires and sighs.

"I don't know how to compell him and Stefen can't because look at me. He couldn't compell me to forget Damon attacking me completely," I drop my head, then what are we going to do.

"I'll do it," Damon speaks up making me look at him "I'll take away his pain." I smile and nod, then he slips into the house and I turn back to my oldest and most dear friend "Where are you going to go Vicki?" She shurgs and shoves Elena to her feet so she can sit down next to me.

"I don't really know, I've always wanted to go to Richmond and here's my chance," I nod and hug her tightly as tears spill from my eyes "Don't worry Holly, I'll still call when I can." I nod and pull away, watching as Damon comes back out saying "It's done." Elena walks into the house but I have to thank him for doing this since I know that it wasn't for Jeremy. He did this for me.

I wrap my arms around him and feel him do the same for me. Nothing is ever going to be the same again for any of us.


	15. Fourteen

**_I would like to thank Best Buy Seasons for all their help with the things I was struggling with in this story and say that they are a life saver. _**

Chapter Fourteen.

I groan groggily as my eyes lids open to reviel the sunlight streaming in through my thin curtains. After last night, all I want to do is roll over and go back to sleep, but of course I can't. Sheriff Forbes wants to talk to all of us about the supposed disapearance of Vicki. I knew she should have told a few people she was leaving town before just vanishing into thin air. For some reason I can smell lillies. I look at my bad side table and see a bunch of them in a white ceramic vase. Huh, who put those their? I move closer and also notice a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice. Okay first my favorite flowers, now my favorite classic novel? Whoever left them here certainly knows me. My cell phone buzzes with a text message, who would be texting me this early in the morning? Don't they know, the morning is evil? Oh it's Vicki.

_Hey Holly. How R U._

_I luv Richmond! I actually got into a college and have met this really awesome guy who is like me._

_Text me when U wake up since I kno U thnk the morn is evil._

Yep Vicki does know that from all the time we have slept over at each other's house. I sigh heavily as I climb out of bed, truth is that even though it is stupidly early, I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep so I may as well shower and get dressed for the day. Plus I'm going to make pancakes, that will be good because everyone in the Gilbert family likes pancakes for breakfast when I decide to make them.

I use my usual shampoo and body wash before chosing an outfit to wear. To be honest though, the clothes I am most comfortable in are all in the wash So I pull on my denium mini skirt and a rather showy blouse, good thing that it is the weekend so I don't have to worry about teachers having a go at me for my indicent choice of clothing. I just hope I don't run into Damon today, I mean sure he did compell Jeremy to forget about him seeing Vicki as a vampire, but I really just don't seel like facing him right now. Beofre pulling my top on, I look at my abdomen and sigh. The wound where Stefen shoved that stake through me has scarred, so I guess that means I can't wear a bikini anymore. Though I don't mind having a scar, my hand goes to my neck here Vicki's bite mark has completely healed. I saved a friend, so what if my skin is marked, doesn't seem like a really big problem.

I quietly sneak down the stairs, not wanting to wake the others who I am well aware are still asleep, I mean Jeremy doesn't even realise that morning even exsists at the weekend. Speaking of Jeremy, maybe I can use these pancakes as a bribe to get him to let my use his play station so I can play my dragon age, though I could probably just ask and he'd let me.

I gather all the ingredients for pancakes and get to work on mixing the batter. I've been mixing for about five minutes when the door bell rings. Siging, I place the bowl on the counter to go and get it. I check and time a frown, it is still a little early for most people to pay a social call but then again, sometimes people like to wake the dead. Oh it's Tyler.

"Hey..." okay this is a little awkward, I don't know how to act around Vicki's ex-boyfriend, mainly because I have never really like him. I mean sure he is pretty good looking but he acts like too much of an ass so, I didn't really take the time to get to know him.

"Hi Holly," he smile is pretty friendly so I don't think he is here to challange Jeremy to a duel to the death over Vicki, but then who am I to judge the mind of a teenage boy because to be honest, I have trouble figuring out what I am going to do, let alone anyone else "I err...like you clothes." I blush a little at that. Okay I think that is the only compliment I have gotten from this guy that doesn't sound romotely sexist.

"Thanks Tyler," I pause before sighing "Look don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?" Seriously, he doesn't usually come here unless his mother has sent him on some kind of errand.

"Actually I was wonder if you were free tonight?" I nod, well I am at the moment so there is no reason for me to tell him I'm not is there "Great! Would you like to go to the Grill with me tonight, you know for a drink...or not because your sixteen. Well we could get food and play pool or something." I frown is he...

"Tyler this sounds like your asking me out on a date," to say I am surprised when he says "I am," is definatly an understatement. I don't know how to react to this. Like I said Tyler is real cute and at the moment he isn't being an ass so maybe he's alright. And it's not like I'm seeing anyone so really there is nothing holding me back is there?

"Sure Tyler, I'll go to the Grill with you," he beams at me and I actually feel like this is a good idea. He tells me what time to meet him there at and then walks off, waving me goodbye as he does so. I wave him off as well then close the door and head back into the kitchen with a smile on my face. This is the first time anyone has ever asked me on a date and I actually feel good today. I get back to work with those pancakes, and believe it or not I actually start humming to the songs that come on the radio I have turned on.

When the other three come down stairs, I have places their plates of pancakes on the counter and just finishes plating up my own. Jeremy practically dives at the food while Jenna actually does the polite thing and thanks me. Elena looks at my oddly and then say "You have a date." I nod happily and start eating. I'm not going to tell her anything about it, in fact I'll let her come up with her own theories about it.

* * *

The room at the station that Sheriff Forbes has me in for the interview is pretty plain but that what else can I expect.

"Where did Vicki says she was going?"

"Richmond."

" Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"I don't think so since she was in quiet a rush to leave."

"Do you know what Stefen was doing at the Donovan house?"

"He was trying to help her," to be honest I'm not sure even I beleive that and I'm the one who is supposed to be the most likely to put the Sheriff off the trail because of how well I know Vicki "I mean everyone knows about Vicki's drug problem and she was dating my brother. Elena asked Stefen to get involved, thinking that by him helping Vicki, it would help Jeremy."

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Personally she didn't seem much different. Sure she was a bit cranky but that's probably because she was coming down from a major party induced high so it was pretty much normal Vicki behavior."

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"Yeah actually, she pinned Elena to the wall because she was sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. She was telling Vicki to stay away from me and Jeremy, saying something about her being a bad influence and you know Vicki doesn't like being spoken to like she is a child."

"Do you think that Vicki has really left town?"

"I know she has because I got a text message from her this morning see," I pull out my cell phone and show her the message I got. She reads through it and nods her head in understanding.

"Alright thank you Holly, you've been a lot of help. But tell me, what do you think Vicki means when she says the guy is like her?"

"Well Vicki told me that hwne she left she was going to go cold turkey, completely stay away from the drugs, so I'm pretty sure this guy is either in the same boat as her, or has been there." She nods and lets me leave, probably thinking over what I have said.

* * *

I swallow as I stand outside the Salvatore boarding house with my hand raised to knock. Why am I even here? Damon is going to be here and I have already made it clear to myself that I don't want to see him. I sigh heavily and drop my hand before I turn and walk away, I just can't do this right now. I look at my feet as I head back the way I came. I even ignore Damon when I hear him calling my name. A few tears prick in my eyes, then fal down my cheeks, I just can't go back there after what has happened. That place is where my life changed, where everything just got so different that I can't tell what's going to happen in the near future anymore. Okay calm down Holly, give it a couple of days then you'll be able to come here again, you've always loved this spooky old house and you shouldn't let Damon drive you away, but right now you have a date to go home and get ready for.

* * *

I sit on my bed in my room looking at my closet when Bonnie and Elena come in, without knocking I might add. Seriously don't those two realise that if my door is closed then they should knock before coming in. Though I really don't care. Tyler called me and said that because Caroline is throwing this big party our date isn't going to be as intimate as we once thought, and after congratulating him on his correct use of the intimate in a none sexual way, I told him I didn't mind.

"Okay Holly, I know you have a date and form the look on your face, you have no idea what to wear or how to act since we are both aware this is your first date," Bonnie says as she sits on my bed and Elena looks through my closest to find something she deems suitable. To be honest though I don't know if I have anything date worthy to wear.

"Hey what happened to that black mini-skirt?" she asks as she pulls the black shirt out that Damon is definately not getting back, out and looks through to find something to pair with it. I swallow and get up to pull it out of my clean washing hamper, I haven't really gotten around to putting them away and since it is my favorite skirt, I coudln't burn it like I was planning on. Elena also grabs a pair of heeled boots that I own and I blush at the stockings as well.

"Elena are you sure about this," I say as she tells me to put them on with the two of them in the room "Tyler and I were just going to play pool and get something to eat is all, I don't see the need to dress up as much." Elena looks at me with a raised eyebrow and says "Caroline is throwing a party so everyone is going to see your date. So you want to look stunning and also, since when did you like Tyler?"

"I don't know if I do to be honest Elena, I mean sure he's cute but theres more to people then how they look. Though when he asked me out he was actually sort of a gentlemen so I figures that since we're both single, why not." Elena and Bonnie smile as I sit down, now dressed and ready for my date before they start applying make up and styling my hair for me. You know what, maybe it is a good thing to have a sister who has been on like a million date and is up to date with the latest fashion.


	16. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

I walk into the Grill feeling a little too much like Elena to be at my most comfortable but my nerve calm down when Tyler waves me over. I smile and head over to the table he has securred for us.

"Well Caroline certainly knows how to throw a party huh?" I say as I sit down and he just dumbly nods. I smile, my lips have been painted blood red curtesy of Elena and Bonnie and they have done my eye make-up in a smokey manner that they said would be mesmerising. From the look on Tyler's face I think it worked. He swallows and seems to shake himself as he calls a waiter over to take our order. Of course everyone in Mystic Falls knows the Grill is famous for it's burgers so it isn't surprising that, that is what we order.

"You look amazing Holly, really," I blush and smile softly at him "I mean it." I am pretty sure that he does but Tyler has always been pretty difficult to read so it is hard for me to be a hundred percent sure. Though I can take a compliment as well as anyone else.

"Thank, you look geat too Tyler," he's actually pretty handsome when I look at him without seeing him as my best friends boyfriend. And it looks like black shirts work for both guys and girls since he's wearing on as well. It suits him, goes with how his body and face are shaped. As we eat we talk, since the first date is usually about getting to know each other better so we do. Of course I am pretty sure that Caroline has looked over and stared at us more then once. Though Bonnie has given me a thumbs up to encourage me. Now I know why people actually do this, I guess it is pretty fun.

Once we finish eating we move over to the pool table where I admit to him that I know nothing about the game. So he decides he's going to teach me. We both laugh a lot when I do something stupid but in the end I get the hang of it and we end up playing properly. Of course my enjoyment ends when Damon walks over to us, probably wondering what is going on here.

"Holly, and Tyler right," he greet us and my date nods, eyeing Damon in a way that makes it clear he isn't too happy about the vampire inturrpting us "So when did you two become an item." What is he doing?

"This is actually the first date," Tyler says, meaning I don't have to speak to the jerk, though I am allowed to glare of course with Damon something stops me from being able to keep it it and the vampire says "Well in that case you won't mind we you and me have a little wager huh Tyler." Oh great, I am pretty sure that this isn't going to end well. I move away and let the two testosterone ridden idiots have their pissing contest and move to the bar. The bartender is a good friend of mine so he lets me have drinks even though I'm underaged, and usually doesn't charge me. Well now I can see Elena and she and Stefen have just started talking. Well that's good.

"You'd do well to stay away from Damon," I turn to face a pretty blonde with a sweet cherub face "He's bad news." She's glaring at the vampire in question who has started a game of pool with my date and throws me a wink. I ignore it and turn to the blonde and say "Yeah I am more then aware of that." She nods and leans against the bar "Just warning you. I'm Lexi."

"Holly," I smile warmly as we shake hands "I haven't seen you aroung Mystic Falls before, you passing through or you going to be staying a little while?"

"Actually I'm a friend of Stefen's and since it's his birthday I'd though I'd visit him," she explains and my eyes widen as I realise and ask quietly "Your a vampire too?" She nods and her bright smile doesn't dim in the least. Great another one. I sigh and lean my front against the bar while she looks at my like she is wonering what is wrong.

"Lexi can I ask you something?" she downs the rest of my drink without asking and nods, well it doesn't matter because I wasn't going to finish it "I have a friend who recently became a vampire, her name is Vicki and she's gone off to Richmond. I'm wondering, how hard will it be for her to adapt to the change?"

"Well that depends on what sort of person this Vicki is. Also whether or not she has someone there with her," I nod, yeah I think she does because that text did say she met a guy "But chances are that she'll be okay because after a little while, new vampire learn to compell the people they don't kill when feeding, and erase the memories of the witnesses who saw them kill the ones thy have." I nod in understanding, well that's good.

"Why not just give her a call if you think it will ease you worries, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find myself a cute boy to dance with," smile at her, Lext had a good idea about giving Vicki a call. I dail her number and give a huge sigh of relife when she picks up.

"Hello this a vampagram U.S.A how can we be of service," I can't help but burst out laughing at that, trust Vicki to make a joke about it "Hey Holls how are you doing."

"I'm fine, but actually I was calling to find that out about you."

"Oh I'm fine, thay guy I told you about in the text is called Slater if your wondering," I was a little curious "He's a vampire like I was but he _way _older. Like cradle robbing older. Anyway, he got my into the same college that he's in and I'm studing poetry since both you and Miss Jenkins told me that, that is my strongest subject. And I know how to compell and Slater stops me from killing people." I smile. I really am glad for her, she seems to be coping well with her change.

"That's great Vicki..." should I ask her, yeah I'm pretty sure she won't mind "Hey I'm on a date with Tyler, is that a bad thing."

"Depends," I swallow "Are there witnesses?"

"Yeah."

"Well then don't worry, it's if he asks you on a date where no one will be around that you know he is being an ass."

"Oh, well we're at the Grill and caroline has thrown this big party, though at the moment Tyler is playing pool with Damon," I turn to face it and see Damon has gone "Or he was, look I gotta go , you okay?"

"Yeah sure, Slater wants to go and see a movie anyway."

"See you Vicki."

"You will when I come an take a trip to Mystic Falls for your birthday, or you could come to Richmond, who knows," I smile and hang up before walking back to my date and says "So who won?"

"Damon did, and before you ask the wager was about you," I open my mouth to ask what it was but he cuts me off "I can't ask you on another date until you've forgiven him." I roll my eyes, seriously what is with both and doing stupid things.

"Well I wasn't involved in this bet so I can still ask you if I want a second one huh?" he smiles and nods, of course when I spot Stefen storming into the Grill with Elena running over to him, something tells me that there is something just not right,

"Look Tyler I'll be right back and we can have a dance okay?" he nods and I head over to the raging vampire and my sister.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" he growls as I get close, I swallow and grab his arm.

"Stefen you can't!" He turns to glare at me and asks "Why are you trying to save him, after what he's done to you and Vicki?! Holly he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"Well Damon isn't the one who staked me through the stomache while trying to kill my best friend!" I almost yell, my hand on my gut, resting over the scar and that makes Stefen pause before leaving "And think about it, Damon is your brother, you have no idea what effect killing him will have on you." Maybe using logic on a pissed off vampire isn't the smartest thing but it is the only thing I can think of doing.

"You know what, I'm on a date and I don't want to ruin it so I'll see you at school Stefen and Elena I'll see you at home," with that I head back to Tyler with a smile to give him the dance I promised. The music has a slow song on and couples are all over the floor. Tyler rests his hands lightly on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

"You know I never asked why you wanted to go on a date with me," I say softly as we sway to the gentle rythm of the music "I mean you've never shown any interest in me before."

"I've always been interested in you Holly," yeah I don't think I believe that, but I smile at what he says next "It's true. but you have this air about you, like your just so far outof everyone's league that there really isn't any point in trying to approach you. But at Halloween, seeing you in that angel costume, I finally got up the guts and decided that I was going to risk all and ask you on a date. To be honest I know I'm an ass and I'm surprised you said yes." I think I may have judged Tyler too quickly, he really doesn't seem like a jerk at the moment.

"Walk me home?" I ask shyly, and he nods. Holding onto my hand we head out of the Grill and towards my house.

* * *

Standing at my doorway I turn to face Tyler and smile at him.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight Tyler," I move closer and stand on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you and I look forward to the next time."

"Me too. Call me when your ready for date number two okay Holly," I nod and walk into my house, waving goodbye before I close the door. I turn and see Jenna standing there with an excited expression on her face. I am more then certain that she wants to know every detail. So I lead her into the living room and sit down on the couch. I tell her about how we talked, him teaching me and play pool and the dance, though I decide to leave out the part about Damon and Tyler's pool wager and about Stefen deciding he wants to kill Damon. I also leave out Lexi, the truth is that I am pretty sure that what set Stefen off on Damon has something to do with her.


	17. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Turns out we have a new history teacher, which is good because our substitute wasn't very good. And as an added bonus, this one isn't too bad looking, in fact I can already see a couple of the girls in class drooling over him and he hasn't even introduced himself yet. Well whatever, I hope he can get his history facts right at the very least because there is nothing worse then a teacher who can't get their facts rights in the lesson they are supposed to be teaching. Tyler has sat down next to me and even though everyone stared a little at first, they seem to have gotten over it. Must be because they saw us together last night.

"Good Morning everyone. All righty," I'm going to go with Boston for where he grew "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaric' but it's ...'Alaric', okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." Yep I was right, though I don't see why he is making a big deal over his name, it's pretty cool actually. And he seems pretty good at all this history stuff that I actually don't pull out a book halfway through the lesson, I actually lean forward. Though as I said earlier, it is probably more to do with the teacher then the lesson. Of course my attention easily turns to Tyler when he places a note on my desk.

_I had fun last night. When can we go out again?_

I smile and give him a look, Tyler said he was sticking to his wager with Damon so he can't ask me out again yet, but this does seem a little like he is trying to prompt me into asking him on a date. I write the word soon onto the paper and pass it back. Then I get back to paying attention to the very attractive, but most likely, not single, teacher trying to talk to us about some big event that has happened in the past.

* * *

Bonnie came up to me after school and asked me to walk with her to her car, I'd shrugged and agreed. Of course I didn't count on her telling me she was a witch. And of course it isn't something I really even want to know. Also to make matters worse, Damon shows up.

"This is you last chance," thankfully he is ignoring me for the moment, focused on Bonnie who replies with "I'm going to scream." I stay quiet and let them have their little debate, though I do listen in because I want to know what is going on and chances are Elena isn't going to fill me in if I have to ask her.

"Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help"

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear..."

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, I want to protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know thus she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal," he opens Bonnie's car door for her and closes it after she climbs inside. Of course before I have the chance to leave, he has to turn to me and grip my upper arm.

"We need to talk," I try to pull away as he walks along the path but to be honest fighting to get a vampire's grip off of you, it kind of like a mouse fighting to get a lion's jaw open from the inside before it get eaten.

"No Damon we have nothing to talk about," I glare at him as he stops and turns me to stand in front of him, looking up at his face "We have nothing to talk about because to be honest, what I want is you out of my life."

"Holly I've told you, you are in no danger from me," he smirks as if that makes it all better but it doesn't because even if what he is saying is the truth, I would rather I get hurt then those I care about.

"What about my friends Damon, yes I know that now Zach is dead and Vicki is in Richmond there aren't any people here I can consider friends but I am coming out of my shell and trying to make friends now. And what about my family and their friends. I may not be in danger but you have just threatened Bonnie and on more then one occasion put my family in danger," I swallow and look him dead in the eyes "Or are you going to leave them alone?" He tilts his head and his eyes look over my face, thankfully he has dropped the smirk.

"I don't know yet," he lets me go and walks away making me give a sigh in relief. Still what does he mean he doesn't know yet where or not he is going to leave my family and friends alone. Whatever, I need to get to work, with Vicki gone, I have to pull a double shift at the Grill now. Oh well, at east I am getting paid for the extra time I am putting in.

* * *

Okay the Grill isn't much better, I have Jenna panting over my new teacher, not that I can blame her, while trying to seem interested in Jeremy's paper that the said teacher has been kind enough to let him do as a way to get his grades up, and also, Damon moping at the bar with a bottle of whiskey while occasionally staring at me as I wait tables. To make matters worse, Sir Broodalot, or Stefen, you know, whatever you want to call him, walks in to talk to his brother. My phone buzzes with a text message making me sigh and see that Elena is asking if I want to take part in this stupid slumber part she is throwing with Bonnie and Caroline. I am about to text no, but luckily my shift has finally ended, and didn't I say to Damon that I am trying to make friends now? Well I don't see why I can't take part when I have been invited. I give her a quick yes in a text and tell the bartender I'm leaving. Of course that gets Damon's attention because I have to lean over the bar near where he is sitting to talk to the bartender. The half drunk idiot offers to walk me home, but I shoot him a glare and tell him I can manage.

* * *

I walk into the living room to see everyone standing there and just in time to hear Caroline say they should hold a séance, okay hasn't sun bunny seen all those horror movies about a group of teenage girls having a sleepover and then decide to call up some evil killer ghost thingy that kills everyone they know and love. Actually that sounds like a good idea, maybe I could sick it on Damon to get him to understand that I want him to leave me the hell alone.

"I don't think that's a good idea," there we go, smart Bonnie, I now declare that I like Bonnie.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do," it is truly amazing just how nonchalant Caroline is about this voodoo ritual thing she wants us to do. Maybe calling a ghost from the great beyond isn't the smartest thing to do in a town where we have a witch and two vampires since that just screams that anything is possible.

* * *

"

"Okay how did you guys convince me to join in with this craziness?" I have to ask since I don't really know how they managed it myself.

"We promised you that we would convince Tyler that he doesn't need to go along with the wager he had with Damon and that it is safe for him to ask you out again," Caroline supplies, oh yeah, now I remember. Damn Damon to the darkest pits of hell.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her."

"When'd you become an expert at calling the dead?"

"Quiet Holly, Bonnie go on."

"Emily you there?"

"Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come on. Fine. Jeez."

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen," I jump slightly and swallow when the flames on the candles jump up, of course Bonnie tries to rationalize it telling us it is just the air conditioning, but I am certain we turned it off so I say "Ask her for a sign Bonnie, that is what they do in all the movies right?"

"Yeah," Caroline is bursting with excitement that ghosts may be real "Emily if your among us, give us a sign."

"See? It's not working," of course Bonnie speaks to soon and the windows fly open and he fear gets the better of her "That's it, I'm done." She rips the amber necklace from around her neck and throws it to the ground. Instantly the candles go out. I sigh and get up, walking to the light switch and turn it on.

"Guys," Bonnie says, staring in horror at the floor "The necklace is gone." I frown and look, hey she's right.

"Caroline give it back," I say calmly, seriously that girl likes to take things just too far.

"What I didn't take it," she defends and I shrug and say "Whatever, I'm hungry and I'm going to see if Jeremy is home." I leave the three of them to do whatever they want for the remainder for the night. I'm craving eggs so I guess I can make myself an omelette.

* * *

A short while later I see Bonnie come down the stairs as I stand in the doorway eating. I know everyone says that it's bad for digestion to be on your feet while eating but I actually find it helps me digest my food faster, plus I am pretty nosy and want to eavesdrop on what everyone is talking about now this whole séance thing is over and done with.

"Hey Bonnie," I smile politely at her "You had enough as well?" She pauses and stares at me as if she can't believe I am standing there. She looks me over and takes a few steps towards me before saying, in a quiet voice as if she is afraid that speaking too loud will make me disappear "Miss Charlotte?" However when I don't react to the name, a new type of recognition crosses her face and she leave the house. Okay that was weird. Elena then comes running down the stairs and frantically tries to open the door, a look of horror crossing her face when she can't. Still my mind is still on what Bonnie called me. Did she mean Charlotte who Damon was infatuated with as a human?


	18. Seventeen

**_Have to say not my best in my opinion but enjoy and let me know what you think._**

Chapter Seventeen

I place my plate of half eaten omelette on one of the pieces of furniture in the hall and pull the door open in time to see Jeremy heading up the drive way. Huh must have left to try and help Jenna hook up with our new teacher. Caroline leaves in a huff and Elena then calls Stefen, telling him something about Bonnie being possessed by Emily. Okay, if I was a witch from the civil war era possessing my teenage descendant, where would I go?

That's easy, to the place it all went wrong. That would mean...the old Fell's Church, it has to be because that is where Elena told me Katherine and Charlotte where put with the other vampires before the townspeople set fire to it. That has to be where Emily is heading.

I grab my coat and run, I've hiked up to the old church on more then occasion so I know the way, I just pray to whatever deity is out there, that I can make it in time.

* * *

-Emily PoV-

Fell's church is in ruin but after witnessing it being burned to the ground, I can hardly say that I am surprised. What did surprise me was seeing my old friend Charlotte again, or at least a young woman who holds her image. She is not a doppelganger ad Charlotte was not before her, so that can only mean she is the rebirth of the younger Peirce woman. And that is a sign all witches know to take as something bad but-

"Hello Emily, you look different," ah right on time. Damon Salvatore.

"I won't let you do it."

"I save your family, you owe me," yes Damon, I owe you, but you just don't understand.

"I know this, and I am sorry."

"Your about to be a lot more then that," truly he still acts like a newly turned fledgling sometimes, all because of a promise he made but I made a promise as well. So I have no choice but to use my magic to throw Damon into a tree.

Of course his younger brother then shows up to help him.

"It hurts, this is why I feed off people," oh yes, one feeds from the natural vampire food source, another fights his very nature and as such, is closer to losing his humanity then many other vampires twice his age. We greet each other in a mostly civil tone and then I say "These people don't deserve this. Thet should never know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily I swear to God I will make you regret this."

"I won't unleash them into this world."

"Them? What part did you leave out Damon?"

"What doe sit matter?"

"Emily tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them all."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"No this is about fulfilling a promise."

"EMILY!" an all too familiar voice calls out my name, and as I always use to be, I am helpless to do anything but turn to face the beautiful red head running over to the three of us.

* * *

-Holly PoV-

I am gasping for breath as I come upon the scene. Emily is standing there, and has probably been talking to Stefen about what she is trying to stop Damon from doing.

"They killed twenty seven people and called it a war battle, they deserve whatever they get," he is ignoring my presence and focusing on Stefen who also is acting like I am not there.

"Twenty seven vampires Damon, you can't just bring them back!"

"This town deserve it."

"Do we Damon?" I walk closer to him, so he has no chose but to look at me "Do we deserve the wrath of twenty seven vampires because of what our ancestors did one hundred and forty five years ago?"

"You people aren't innocent. You already know too much, they'll burn you as well as Emily's little grand witch right next to us vampires if they found out," why would I get burned, I'm a simple human.

"Things are different now," Emily says as she stares intensely at me.

"Emily don't do this," why doe she sound so broken? I never though I'd ever hear Damon sound like that.

"I can't free them. I have to protect her. So I won't. Incedia." Flames rise and Damon cries out "No! No please!" At this moment Elena runs up shouting her friends name, even though she should be aware that Bonnie can't hear her. Emily looks at me again and I see tears coming down her cheeks as she throws the necklace into the fire. She mouths something, but I can only just make it out so I can't be certain if she is saying the word remember to me or not. Emily then leaves Bonnie's body, but that doesn't stop Damon from charging at her and slamming his fangs into her neck, ripping her throat open.

* * *

I follow Damon into the woods after his attack on Bonnie, I know Stefen and Elena will be able to take care of her, and I also know that Elena is going to want to tell Bonnie about the vampires of Mystic Falls. I don't say anything, just let him vent his pain at me.

"I made her a promise. I promised Charlotte I would save her sister! Why would Emily do that? She was Charlotte's best friend and she knew...she knew how much Katherine meant to her! And now I ca-can't keep the promise I made to the one person who meant the world to me," he looks like he is going to start crying so I take a few steps closer to him, I can't understand just why he attacked Bonnie is this is the reason why he wanted that necklace so badly, to fulfil a promise to a person he cared about. He looks at me and I do see a few tears spill, I guess it is pretty clear why Emily called me Charlotte, I must look a lot like her. He walks over to me and falls to his knees. I gasp when he presses his face to my stomach.

I swallow and start to run my hands through his hair as he cries, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so sad. I crouch down and pull him into a hug as I carry on stroking his hair. Funny, a sixteen year old comforting a vampire who is over a century old and had likely killed more people then I can count, which is saying something because I can count pretty high. But it doesn't matter, I just can't help but feel pity for him after what I have just found out.

"This is it, I'll leave now. I just can't stay here knowing that..." he doesn't finish but I don't stop my hug, I rub his back and hum softly to him, hoping to help him calm down. I kiss the top of his head and get to me feet, holding my hand out for him to take. I guess, for the moment, that I'm the strong one.

* * *

I let Damon walk me home this time, of course he doesn't walk me to the door. He wraps me up in his arms and goes in through my open bedroom window. I can hear Elena and Bonnie next door in her room and sit down on my bed, still holding the vampire's hand as he collapses down next to me. His head is in my shoulder and I don't say a word, I don't want him to decide he has to leave. But I have to pull away when he starts kissing me neck.

"Holly," he says my name softly and looks straight into my eyes as he pushes me to lay back on my bed "Please don't stop me." I swallow again, I shouldn't let him, he's hurting and probably thinks this is the only comfort he can get. He kisses at my neck again and my breath hitches. Why can't I push him away. After everything that has happened, after watching him kill Zach and attack Bonnie, pushing him away should be easy, especially since he is probably only seeing Charlotte right now, but something is stopping me from being able.

Just before he kisses my mouth, I look at his face and I realise what it is that is stopping me. I care about him. I shouldn't but the fact is I just do. So I kiss him back when his mouth lands on mine, our tongues dancing together as he starts to rub his hand along my side, underneath my top. Inching it closer and closer to my bra. Again, I can't stop him and when he sighs me name, I don't think I want to. He's hurting and this is how he gets comfort, he is saying _my _name and not Charlotte's so maybe he does know that he is with me and not her. Just like in my dream, he pulls my top off and kisses the tops od my breasts, just above the cup of my bra. I pull his long sleeve t-shirt up over his head and I guess my dream was accurate in what his torso looks like underneath those clothes of his. I skim my hand along the muscles of his abdomen and they dance beneath my sensitive figure tips. I let out a quiet gasp as his hand slides under my skirt and grips my thigh softly.

I unbuckle his belt and push his trousers off his narrow hips. I'm not surprised to see that he has gone commando. The rest of my clothes follow and he holds me close as he makes me first time something to definitely remember. Softly saying my name into my ear and smile as he kissed my neck each time I gave out a gaps or a quiet little moan. I guess now I know why everyone acts like sex is a big deal, because it definitely is.

* * *

I roll onto my side in the morning as I wake, not at all surprised to find that he has gone. I get the feeling that most girls would be disappointed but I'm not, I'm pretty sure that it didn't mean anything to him and he wouldn't want me acting like a love sick fool around him and like this means we're betrothed or something. Besides I needs to shower before I get ready for school. I guess Damon can consider himself forgiven now that I know why he has done the things he has. And he said last night that he was leaving, so I guess I'm going to have to move on with my life. I don't think this is cheating, since Tyler and I aren't actually in a relationship, but chances are that now Tyler is free to ask me out again, we may end up in one sooner or later.

Why does that though make me feel a little strange, like that isn't how thing are supposed to be? I step under the hot water of the shower and notice a little soreness around my neck. So I check in the mirror, I have a slight bite mark that is no where near as bad as Bonnie's was. Guess Damon must have given me it last night, funny thing is, it didn't hurt. Actually all I got from him last night was pleasure, and even though I do wish my first time wasn't because the person I was with needed comfort, I can quiet easily say that I don't regret that it happened, or who it happened with.


	19. Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Walking past Jeremy's room, I can't help my smile when I see he has his sketch book out. Great, Jeremy would only sketch when he wasn't hurting and it must mean he is better if he has it out. I hurry down the stairs seeing Elena and Jenna talking, probably out Stefen and his leaving town. And I know my guess is right when Jenna asks me "What about you Holly, any gossip about guys you want to share with us? I hear you and Tyler started seeing each other."

"Yeah we have Jenna, in fact I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out sometime this week," I say with a shrug as I pull on my jacket since me and Elena have decided to head to school together, you know try at the whole sibling bonding thing "But currently I'm focusing on the Career Fair. I'd love to know if they can find _me _of all people a job that I can do." My sister laughs as we head off, we also have to pick up Bonnie on the way, and I just know Bonnie won't be happy about how I am worried about Damon. What with the whole he tried to rip her throat out thing. Seriously though, I hope he doesn't come up in conversation because I won't be able to lie about my feeling for him. I know it's stupid but I care about Damon, I really do.

* * *

Just as Elena and I walked into the school building, with Bonnie trailing after us, we bumped into Tyler. A fact which I have to admit did bring a smile to my face, but I was also a little worried. I had slept with Damon only last night, I mean sure Tyler and I aren't actually in a relationship together but come on, you'd feel hurt if that happened to you. Maybe the best thing to do will be to not tell him, after all it isn't really his business what I do in my personal life when we're not going out.

"Hey Holly, so when are we next going out?" he asks as he pulls be away from Elena and Bonnie, of course I get to smile at the look on his face when I say "Up to you hotshot." He gets the look of a kid in the candy store when he finds out he gets to ask me out again. Of course I know he won't ask me out right this second because that wouldn't be cool and all that. Of course then he looks down at what I am wearing and lets out a low whistle of appreciation. I guess it's nice, a knee length denim skirt and a pale, baby blue halter top with a denim jacket on over it so I don't get cold.

Of course, no one is really paying attention to Tyler and me, their all much more interested in Matt and Caroline. Personally, i'm a little confused when I see them together, last I heard Matt was still doing his pining puppy that has just been kicked thing over Elena, and now he's hanging out with her blonde sun bunny friend? Not that I mind, I think they go pretty well together, after all it will do Matt well to get on the rebound and maybe having a sweet guy like him as her boyfriend will help her get something we human beings have called a personality. So, even though I actually have to drag Tyler away so he doesn't say something, the two of us head to Trig.

"So what are you hoping they have at the career fair?" he asks just before we take out seats in the first class of the day, luckily we didn't need much of a side track to get books from our locker because I have mine with me, and I don't think Tyler even knows where he last put his "I mean you are the responsible one of the Gilbert girls so you obviously have thought about it." I shrug, to be honest I don't really think I have. He gives me a funny look as I sit down and doesn't seem to understand that I don't have an answer for him.

"Tyler I don't know, I hope they have something to do with being an author that isn't Journalism. If not I'll just have to wait and see what is there that catches my eye, what about you? You going to follow in Mayor after your dad's kicked out of office?" I can't help but smile for two reasons, one is that no one is going to run against Mayor Lockwood, he just has too much respect from everyone in town, and two, Tyler is not a politician. He gives me a sour look but then chuckles and seems to get over my teasing. I guess like me he doesn't really have any idea what he'll see and like at the career fair. I know a lot of girls will be going to the beauty and cosmetics area, but I certainly won't be. Free samples or not, unless I'm being forced to have a make over, I think I'll stay away from from the stuff. Last time I tried to do my own make up with more then a little lip gloss, I looked like a drunk clown who had been in a hurry to paint their face. Plus all the stuff make-up does too you skin...I mentally shudder at the thought.

* * *

At lunch I head out with Elena and her friend whose name I can never remember. She quickly bids the girl goodbye and we start walking to her usual table, funny that the two of us can actually get along now that she's the one who has been dumped instead of doing the dumping and I have a sort of boyfriend. Not that i'm gloating because I know how much splitting up with Stefen hurt her and to be honest I haven't forgive him for just deciding to move town when Elena decides that she can cope with him being a vampire. Which I thought was what he wanted. Guess not.

I think her heart clenches when she sees him sitting at her table. His greeting of us is cold and formal, though he is giving me a funny look and I can't help but think he knows what happened with me and his brother. God if he can tell I think I will die of embarrassment. I look over a smile at Tyler who is practicing his basketball with Matt. I get a smile back but also an amused look from Matt, though I think the latter could be directed more at Tyler then me. No doubt Mr Lockwood over there was teasing Matt about Caroline and now he is going to get the same treatment from his friends thanks to me. Still he doesn't look too beat up about the fact so I don't think I'm in trouble.

"So you have no idea who thins new vampire is?" I say as I turn back to the conversation that I have been listening to them have, they can't exclude me if there is another vampire here in Mystic Falls, I have as much right to know as they do. Stefen shakes his head saying "None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message."

"How can you be sure it isn't Damon?" Elena says in a voice that makes it clear she is clenching her teeth at the thought. OKay why is it that every time something bad happens, she has to blame Damon, I can see thins as a repeating thing. Though to be fair the guy did attack and try to kill her best friend so I think that gives her reason to be pissed off at him. But look at me, Stefen tried to kill Vicki and I ended up taking the stake and yet I don't act like everything that goes wrong in my life is his fault now do I. No because there were a lot of things wrong with my life before he turned up.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me," he has a point there, if Damon doesn't want to be found out a vampire, why would he go around leaving bodies about willy nilly, it just screams vampire attack if you know the signs to look for.

"What are you going to do?"

"Damon is tracking them right now," Stefen says to Elena as he stands up "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful." We get to our feet as well and before anything else is said I groan at the time and grab my bag, I promised Vicki I'd call her. I can't do that here because I don't want people over hearing our conversation since it is obviously going to mention vampires so I have to head off to try and find a secluded place where it will be safe to talk.

* * *

I settle for a brisk walk on the edge of the woods, no chance of anyone coming here when they can hang around the lunch tables and cause all kinds of mayhem for the teachers who are trying to get ready for the career fair.

"I'm glad thing are going well with Tyler, it seems like he is actually good for you, but why do I feel like there is something else you want to tell me?"

"You always could read me so well Vicki," I hear her chuckle softly on the other end of the line "Heres the thing. It's Damon. Last night I slept with him, and I don't regret it but I just need to talk to someone who won't judge me since you know, everyone thinks Damon is a bastard after what happened with Caroline."

"So you and the sex on legs sex god went at it? God I had no idea you were into him that way!"

"Really because I thought it was obvious that time we were high on his blood. It can't have just been the blood because you weren't all over him."

"Another odd thing, with me I just acted a little more hyper and slightly high on his blood but it was like a little bit of his blood changed you from sweet and innocent Holly to a sexy woman who knows what she wanted and just how to get it." I blush at the comparison.

"Yeah well it isn't something I am proud of, I acted like a slut!"

"Look let's get back on track, the way I see it, you slept with Damon because you figured he didn't understand any other was of getting comfort so it could be described as a pity fuck," I open my mouth to correct her but it turns out that I don't need to "Only it wasn't because there were actual feeling involved for the both of you. Tyler isn't your actual boyfriend so it wasn't cheating so it is none of his business who you gave you V-card away to. Damon is leaving town so you don't have to worry about a repeat performance when you and Tyler are actually together. So just see it as comforting a friend and getting a few orgasms as a thank you."

"You know I love how calmly you think about things like that, is that the result of dating a psychology major? Because if it is, I think I need to find one of my own."

"Nah, I mean sure Slater has helped a bunch with me cooling off and getting over my addiction, but other then that, it's all me!" she seems happy about her declaration. Well I have to say I am very happy for her if her relationship is going this well. God knows she needs a decent guy in her life.

"Look Vic I got to go, I need to get ready for the Career Fair, call you again soon."

"Yeah see you Holly."


	20. Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

I walk into the career fair and swallow, yeah these kinds of thing make me pretty uncomfortable, but all I need to do is look through what options are open to me. I spot Elena and Matt with Stefen though I don't really know what is going on with the three of them, Matt look jealous as hell about Stefen being here, but that doesn't make any sense since he is supposed to be with Caroline and all this is making my head hurt. I head over to the art area where I see Jeremy and look at the same picture he is. Wow it's really good...hang on a minute, Tyler drew this? Wow, I never had any idea he was into art, I always though he was one of those jocks who don't think about anything other then football. I sigh and move away from the stand, guess I have a lot to learn about him.

"Oh Holly," I turn and smile at Mr Saltzmen as he walks up to me "So are you enjoying trying to follow the path of your future?" I shrug and lean against the wall.

"Not really sir, none of it really appeals to me, I've looked at a few things but I already know what I want to do with my life," he seems interested to hear what I have to say and moves to lean against the wall next to me "I want to be writer, and not the journalist type, I want to write books like the ones I read, and the supernatural and following your destiny." I blush and give him a sheepish smile "Sorry I guess I sound like an idiot."

"Not at all," I tilt my head and look at him in confusion "Holly I've read your English work, it's incredible and if the area you have talent in is something you love, I don't see why you shouldn't pursue it...I know, if you can write something, I'll make sure I can find a publisher for you since it isn't a gift you should waste." I move so I am standing front of him and can't help my beaming smile as I really "Mr Saltzmen, you're the best you know that."

"And you know I told you to call me Rick, even if it is only when there are no other teachers around," he smirks and fusses my hair "Now why don't you go and cause trouble like all the other students here want to." I laugh as I wave him goodbye and go to try and find Tyler or Jeremy. Those two are such testosterone idiots that I am almost certain they are going to try and start a fight with each other. Wouldn't surprise me, finding out they can both draw will make Jeremy try and bridge the gap, though the only reason he would do that is because of Tyler relationship with me, and Tyler will act like a dickhead so I may as well go and break it up before it starts.

* * *

I've looked around the school and couldn't find them so I took a trip outside and once again ran into Mr Saltzmen who told me that the Mayor took them somewhere to cool off. Now why doesn't that sound like a good thing?

We come across them in the back of the school. Not much of a surprise where Tyler gets his attitude from, his dad is trying to get them to fight it out. Okay I thought as Mayor, he was supposed to not want violence to take place in his town. I get the whole let boy be boys and all that, but letting them fight it out and encouraging it are two very different things. Like Jenna allows me and Elena to how our screaming matches, but if for one second she thinks it is going to turn physical she intervenes straight away. With everything there is line that you don't want crossing.

Tyler actually tries to do the mature thing and walk away, but his dad pushes him into my brother. Okay that is too far, if it were anyone else I could have kept my cool, but this is Jeremy who use to follow me around like a lost puppy with hero worship in his eyes when we were little and no one gets away with trying to hurt him. Mr Saltzmen walks up to them and says "Whoa. What's going on out here?"

"Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside."

"I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag," oh my god, I can't believe someone would say something like that to him, I don't think he can either. I mean he's the mayor, everyone in this town listens to him.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this," he snaps his fingers and even a moron two year old would understand that, that is a threat.

"Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself."

"Ok," what does that even mean, whatever I watch Tyler walk away, followed by his father and Mr Salztmen heads over to Jeremy and asked "Are you alright?" Thankfully he is. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, this really isn't my night. I think I'll head home...no wait I can't because Jenna is here and she said that she locked the front door. I can't get back in the house until she gets home. I guess the boarding house is my next best bet. Damon won't be there, but it's him I want to talk too. I pull out my mobile and notice that I have his number programmed into it. I smile, well if I put it ni there I've forgotten. I quickly send him a text asking if we can talk, I hope he will let me.

It buzzes back asking me to meet him at the old church. Strange place to suggest but I don't see anything odd. Maybe vampires like creepy places, I don't know.

* * *

He's already there, don't know why I thought I'd beat him here and as he hangs up his phone, he looks more then a little shocked about something. Still he turns and smiles cockily when he sees me.

"Well miss Gilbert you wanted to talk.." her prompts and I have to swallow before asking "Are you really leaving Mystic Falls?"

"Oh so you want to talk about that," he seems a little disappointed, but then it could just be really good acting, I never know with him "I though you wanted to talk about last night."

"What is there to talk about Damon? We slept together I get that but I know it didn't really mean anything," he walks over and brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear as he looks into my eyes, this time I don't feel like he is looking for something in them that he isn't going to find and he says "It was your first time. It would mean something to you if no one else. But I'm not that heartless. Must be something left over from my human side, I don't deflower maids unless I feel something." Oh...so he's saying it did mean something? Why is this guy just so hard to understand?

"Damon I need to know, are you leaving town or not?" I sound a bit breathless, but I think that is mainly from his closeness and the heated look he is giving me. I can't help my smile when he shakes his head and says "No permanently no." Wait not permanently, so he is going to be leaving for a short while?

"Want to take a road trip with me?" is he really asking me this. I'd miss school and not only that but Jenna would kill be for disappearing off with some guy, especially one she would say is too old for me like Damon "It's to Georgia." The where doesn't make a difference, i can't go on a road trip, there is too much going on at the moment for me to be so irresponsible.

"Don't worry Holly, all your obligations and problems will still be there here when we get back, I promise," okay I though vervain was supposed to keep him out of my mind so am I really that easy to read? He has a point, it wouldn't kill me to take a break, and it's not like my grades would suffer too much...Damn him and his convincing arguements.

"Sure Damon, I'll go with you," he smile and guestures for me to follow him to his car.

* * *

We mostly drive in silence, mainly because he's thinking and I'm reading in the shotgun seat, but one of us does occasionally ask the other a question they then answer. It isn't comfortable, just easy companionship we don't have to fill with pointless chatter. Something makes Damon pull over and I can just make out the shape of an upturned car. Someone is walking towards it, I'd think they were going to see if the person was alright, if it wasn't for Damon looking so tense.

"Stay here," he warns and climbs out fo the car then vamp speeds off, okay I'll admit that is pretty cool. I watch as the man blurs away making me swallow, another vampire? Okay I thought vampires would stay in places with a lot of people, why are so many coming here, Mystic Falls is a pretty small town that not too many people know about about from the fact we have a long history of animal attacks that has gone up a lot since Damon came to town. I watch as Damon helps someone out of the car and catches them as they fall from their unsteady feet. He holds the person bridal style and starts walking back to the car. I climb out and open the back door when I see him come closer. It's Elena! Why is she driving home when she is supposed to be giving Jenna a lift back.

"Is she okay?" I ask softly as he checks her over and pull her phone off of her, placing it in his pocket. He nods and I let out a sigh of relief until he says "She just found out that you and her look identical to Charlotte and Katherine." huh what do you know, my thought on why Emily called me Charlotte was correct, I do look like her "Okay to save myself the headache of having to explain this twice, I'll talk to you both about it when she wakes up do we have a deal?" I nod, yeah I can wait fro an explanation because to be honest even though it would be a big shock, I don't really care "Okay and we're still heading to Georgia." Suits me, if a vampire seems to think Elena is fine, then a doubt a doctor is going to tell us any different. So Damon gets back in the drivers side and I climb in next to him as he sarts off. Not even bothering with a seat belt when he ahs just see a crash. Oh well, I guess being a vampire makes you not really care about the safety thing since unless you'r stacked you can't actually die. Go figure.


	21. Twenty

Chapter Twenty

I groan a little as I wake up, wow I don't remember falling asleep. Must have dozed off on the journey here. I get a smile from Damon and notice Elena glaring at him in the rearveiw mirror. Geez if looks could kill, vampire or not, Damon would have perished.

"Damon I am serious pull over!" Elena demands, ah that must be what woke me up "Holly get him to pull over! And how can you be so calm after he has kidnapped us?" I give Damon a look, seriously, is this girl for real? He groans, complain about how she was more fun asleep and does as she demands. Actually him pulling over could be a good thing, I think my leg has fallen asleep. I get out of my seat belt and push the door open, climbing out once Elena and Damon are out. Oh god cramp. I give an almost silent cry of pain and callopse. I would have hit the ground if Damon hadn't caught me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looks genuinely concerned, I nod at the same time Elena shoots him a strange look and says "She's fine. Now we have to go back." Okay and the worlds most caring sister award does not go to you Elena. Damon keeps hold of me as he and Elena bicker at each other until my leg feel better and I can walk on it without any pain. I walk over to my sister when Damon answers her phone with "Elena's phone, undead sex god speaking." Which is something i have to chuckle at. He really is full of himself. Turns out is Stefen and Elena actually doesn't want to talk to him.

"Elena come on, let's just spend this one trip not worrying about anything and have fun," I would beg, but I have more respect for myself then that so I won't. She looks at me funny and actually asks me "You know he's only interested in you because you look like Charlotte." I shrug.

"Yeah well I can say the same about Stefen only liking you because of the whole Katherine thing. Elena I've known I had a resembalance to Charlotte since Emily took over Bonnie, when she saw me, that is what she called me. I figure we're related to the Peirce girls," I explain then go on to say "Anyway I'm sort of with Tyler so it doesn't matter if Damon is into me or not. Look, ask Damon where we're going and just think about having some fun. God knows we need a little fun what with every thing that has happened lately." She agrees to do it and when Damon comes over she straight out asks what our destination is.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. you too Holly," well I don't need to be told twice and get back into the front passanger's seat "Come on." Elena obviously doesn't want to but she does. Now me being me, I have to put on the radio but groan when Taylor Swift comes on, even though Elena's face lights up. I turn to the vampire and ask him "You don' have any Cds in the car do you?" He smirks and pulls out a Kelly Clarkson Cd from the glove box which makes me want to kiss him.

"Figured you'd be coming so I got it," I beam and show the disc into the Cd player, of course Elena isn't my favorite singers biggest fan but I couldn't care less if it gets that blonde country singer to shut up.

"So where's my car?" okay it looks like we're not going to have any of that golden silence but then who am I to complain, maybe it will stop her moping if she gets to listen to the sound of her own voice.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell, yeah..."

"And you didn't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill," well it's not like in True Blood then. shame, I think I actually would have liked to check out a vampire bar, or maybe it could have something to do with me having a big crush on Eric Northman, I don't know. But I'm like that with a lot of shows, I don't watch Game of Throne because I like the story line, I watch it because Jon Snow is just dreamy.

We pull up outside a bar called Bree and I have to say this to Damon "We don't look twenty one Damon, they won't let us into a bar." As we get out of the car, he claims that they will, well guess they will if he compells them, but you know I actually hadn't thought of that. An older woman is behind the bar, though she jumps over it when she sees Damon, huh I guess they know each other.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" she calls out as she pours the three of us a shot, and one for herself "Drink up." I sneak Damon a look, not really sure if it is the best idea. But he downs his so I guess bottoms up.

"So how'd you two get roped in?" she asks us and elena instantly jumps up saying "I'm dating his brother." So the woman's eyes turn to me, I reach for the shot Elena is ignore and down it before saying "I'm not roped in I'm just his-"

"Honey if you're not roped in, your whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride," sounds like good adive, I look over to pool table and Damon chuckles before giving me and encouraging push towards it. I look over my shoulder and notice Bree giving me a funny look before turning back to answer a question Elena must have asked her.

"Hey cutie, you wanna play?" one of the guys playing ask as the look me up and down, I shrug and nod, making them chuckle and say "Well then you have to put money on it, you look like you never played though, so we'll double whatever money you put down." Doesn't seem like a bad deal, since Tyler taught me to play, I've been practicing at the Grill on my breaks so I'm not to shabby.

"Sure, why not, I'll put fifty on it, and I play stripes," I get paced a pool cue and the guy high fives his friend as they step back to watch my rack up and make the first shot.

* * *

I've won two games and Bree comes over with my third drink, I'm actually making quiet a bit of money, got a hundred off the first guy, the second guy made it another hundred, and he has also agreed that he'll be paying for all my drink, so I'm not being shy about my orders. I pot the last ball I need to, and take the hundred on the side before flashing the disbeleiving guy a sweet smile and heading back to the bar to sit with Damon.

"Has fun," Bree asks and I can't help but smile like an idiot as I display my winnings to her and she says "Girl you should become a pool shark with the way you beat those boys." Damon heartedly agrees, though he does lok out to see Elena on the phone and he mouths the word 'Stefen' and I nod in understanding. Just as he goes out to see her, I get called back for another game. I head over but decide to just watch until my sister and Damon get back in. Oddly, when I look over to Bree, she has turned the blender on and is talking on the phone.

* * *

The three of us have ordered food, well if a bar's burger and fries can be consdiered food. Damon eating surprises Elena, but not me because I've cooked for him and he's ate it then.

"So if me and Holly are related to Katherine does that make us part vampire?"

"No vampire's can't procreate," he looks at me and winks as he says "but we love to try," which makes me blush "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me. Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead?" he chuckles "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Okay I'm bored, and I've finished eating so I head back over to the pool table to see if I can win any more money of these people who don't actually seem like too bad company. Even if they do keep staring at my breasts and arse.

* * *

I laugh at the way my sister is acting as I wait for this college to take his shot. Again I've won three hundred bucks but now we're putting any bets on it because I keep winning and the guys are getting tired of losing so much money.

Elena stumbles over to and wraps her arms around me, slurring out "Holly you're a great sister you know. I'm not, I'm always to mean to you but you want to know why?" she does that drunken whisper thing that actually everyone can hear but she doesn't realise it "It's because you make everything look so easy. You look gorgeous naturally even though you put no effort in, and when you do you make those models and people who get paid for looking good, look like the ugliest people in the world. Your smart and ace all your test, even when you don't study and people like you even when I spread all these rumours about you. Well I think we should try to get along now huh, I mean I'm with Stefen and your with Damon so it would be great yeah?" Okay she is seriously wasted, I forget she is a chatty drunk, one of those who let all their secrets slip. Though I'm not taking anything she say seriously because when she's sober she'll just deny she said anything.

Her phone rings and she drags me along with her outside so that she can hear when she answers it. Of course her being clumsy as fuck, she drops it and we both reach down to grab it, nocking our heads together. I put a hand on my head and groan, then I notice someone holding something over Elena's mouth until she passes out. I take a few steps back but they move so fast that they are a blur and my mind just screams vampire at me. Something is placed over my mouth and I black out.


	22. Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

I wake up pretty quickly and see that Elena and I are on some kind of tank near some kind of electrical building. I swallow when I notice Damon coming round, obviously looking for us.

"Damon! No!" I try to warn him, but the guy who grabbed us appears and goes for him with a wooden plank. Oh god Elena and I were just bait. I near fall as I climb doen from the tank and run over to Damon. The guy, whoever he is, has started pouring gasoline over Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon groans out in pain and the guy shakes his head, his voice anguished as he says "That's perfect, you actually have no idea!" I take a deep breath and ask "What did he do?" By know Elena has come over to my side to see what is going on.

"He killed my girlfriend," he starts hitting Damon again and I gasp "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand," yeah great thing to say Elena, to be honest with all the people Damon has likely killed, I don't think the list of peoples girlfriends is all that short.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" Wait that blonde girl, she went to visit Stefen so does he mean her?

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human," trust this to be the one time Elena knows something useful.

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?" I have to ask him that, I don't see why she would do that.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you..." now I do understand, if he was just her boyfriend then she wouldn't have, but if she loved him then yeah I get that she would since like he said, if you want to be with someone forever, you have to be able to live forever, especially if one of you already can "Elena told me that Lexi said to her 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'"

He looks me over, focusing on my expression as I watch Damon in pain and I know it shows that I have feelings for him and says "Luckily for you, that's a choice you won't have to make."

"Please don't," I plead softly as he lights a match, god he's going to burn Damon alive. He looks at me, pain evident in his eyes, but also a look that I can't place as he tells me that he is doing me a favor "Lexi loved you! And she was good! I may not have known her very well or even at all but I know that! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." The match id dropped to the floor, but not on Damon, instead Lexi's boyfriend throws Damon into the wall but stops after that.

"Thank you," I say as I hurry over to the injured vampire while the other one watches me like I am something he has never seen before and says "I may not have don it for you, but your welcome. And you should know that your going to regret your decision, he'll only hurt you." With that he is gone.

* * *

Elena and I manage to lug Damon to a motel, seems like the money I was going to use for something else gets used to pay for a pair of rooms for the night, doesn't matter, he'll be healed by morning and besides, driving all night is not something I want to do. We actually getting away claiming that he has just partied a little too hard and got into a fight. We said Elena was his sister and I was his girlfriend, I couldn't pass for being a relation of his while Elena could, and I doubt anyone will believe it if I say Elena is my sister since people who don't know seldom do.

The room Damon and I got is a double and is down the hall from Elena's single room, damn it being the only two rooms left and Elena claiming that since I said I was his girlfriend, I should act like it. I dump him on the bed and take a sniff of my clothes, okay I smell like petrol as well, Elena didn't actually do any of the lugging so she didn't get any on her, but I'm going to need some new clothes. I look at Damon who is asleep I think and pull off my clothes as I head into the bathroom. I need a shower.

About five minutes in, I hear the bathroom door open and hear clothes hitting the floor, okay what is Damon thinking. He steps in behind me and I use my arms to cover my breasts as I face away from him.

"Though you might need someone to wash you back," he's being cocky but his voice is still pretty weak "And you don't need to bother covering yourself, it's nothing I haven't seen." He has a point so I hesitantly move my arms away and reach up for the shampoo, I can't actually wash my own back pretty well and already have. So I lather up my hair and let it rinse out, ignoring Damon, well trying and failing to ignore him as he washes himself. Once my hair has rinsed, I am about to step out when he place his hand on my waist to stop me and gently presses me against the side of the shower. He kisses me softly and mummers his thanks to me. I lean my head back as he kisses my neck and lifts me into his arms before turning the shower off.

* * *

I woke up alone in the double bed with the cover around my waist. I'm beginning to think this is a pattern with Damon, I sleep with him and he disappears. Of course that though goes when I hear him chuckle and sit up to find him sitting on the end of the bed straightening the collar of his new shirt. He smiles at me and places a bag on the bed next to be before saying he's going to go say goodbye to Bree, then we're going to head back to town. Okay, what's in the bag?

I pull out a knee length black dress with a black cardigan and even black underwear, okay someone has a bit of a fetish when it comes to that colour. But he can't seriously expect me to wear them with my converse. I reach in further and realise that he doesn't, he's bought me a pair of those shiny black Mary Jane heels to wear with them. I get dressed in the clothes that have been set in, just quick enough to be ready before Elena comes barging into the room.

"Don't worry, we're leaving after Damon says bye to Bree," I tell her before she can say anything and she nods happily "So why don't we wait by the car."

* * *

"So why'd you want to bring me with you Damon?" I can't help but ask, Elena has dozed off, probably didn't too much sleep last night.

"You're not the worst company in the world Holly. Forget what people tell you and give yourself more credit."

"Seriously?"

"Well you did want to talk and since I've met you, I have never once seen you completely let loose so I figured why not get you to do that as well. And I knew it would piss Stefen off if you and I went on a road trip...and you're not the worst company in the world Holly."

"No one has ever really thought my to all that fun."

"Well you did very well for this being your first time."

"Hey I saved your life!"

"I know."

"And don't you forget it," I smile warmly at him and we both chuckle.

* * *

I lean against the side of the boarding house, waiting for Elena and Stefen to finish talking, they have been for sime time, but something tell me that this lover's reunion is going to be taking a little while. They have a lot to talk about. Damon is with me, having volenteered to make sure I don't get into any trouble, even though I am just going to be standing around outside, and he hands me the photo that Elena saw. Wow she wasn't kidding when she said we were identical to the Peirce girls. Though we would never be seen this close to each other in a photo. The two girls are smiling warmly and have their arms wrapped around each other. They also have matching necklaces and even though they have different colouring, the fact that the picture is black and white means you can look past that and see the features they have in common. The same shape in the eyes and the nose. Katherine has her hair curled and pulled up a little while Charlotte had hers hanging freely with only it's natural waviness as it's style.

"They really were close weren't they?" he nods, looking at the picture oddly "But I thought Charlotte was three years younger then Katherine, why do they look the same age?"

"Don't really know," he says with a shrug and then I notice Elena come out with tears streaming down her face and he pulls me into a tight hug saying " They kept it secret, for our whole life they've lied to us!"

"What Elena, what did Stefen tell you?"

"Why we look like Katherine and Holly. He checked our birth records after he saved us from the crash. We're there as Gilbert but our mother, she never got pregnant," no, she can't be telling me what I think she is telling me "Holly we're adopted!" I step back, why would our parents never tell us that? I can't ignore the tears that prick in my eyes and I turn to look at Damon who pulls me into a hug, letting me press my face into his chest. I just don't understand why they didn't tell us when we were younger.

* * *

The two of us walk into the house and instantly Jenna is on our back saying "I don't set a lot of rules, girls. Not with you two. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." I shake my head and step forward as Elena starts up the stairs and say "Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies," before I follow after her.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

"Okay question, are we adopted," her face is shell shocked, what did she expect us to never find out or confront her when we did find out "I trust you to tell us the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

"Holly, Elena, they asked me not to tell either of you," I shake my head at my aunt, well she isn't actually my aunt is she, and look to see that Elena has gone into her room and she slams the door behind her "Sorry Jenna, but it looks like she wants to hear it as little as me!" I head into my room, and just like Elena did, I slam the door behind me.


	23. Twenty Two

_**Sorry for the wait but I am back now, I have kind of been distracted by True Blood since I have just gotten seasons 1-4 on disc. Eric Northman is a god! Let me know if you think I should do a True Blood fanfiction. Also if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I am sorry, but I guess it is.**_

Chapter Twenty Two

I can tell Stefen is in Elena's room, so I avoid her door and head straight down stairs to see Jenna _still_ glaring at me. Elena and I are grounded, well I am, she can't really ground Elena because she doesn't want the girl in the house with her all day. And the fact that even if she did, Elena wouldn't listen is part of that as well. Me? Yes I listen to what Jenna tells me, mostly anyway. Like she has told me to stay away from Damon, but he's my friend and I don't see why I can't spend time with him. Yes I get that he is older and somehow managed to convice me to skip school and take a trip to Georgia but isn't making stupid discions all part of being young like I am? Besides if he ever wants to talk, he's been invited in and my window is usually open.

"Holly..." she starts but then sighs and doesn't continue, probably deciding that it is best not to say anything at the moment. She knows that I haven't forgiven her for keeping my adoption a secret, I mean seriously, who does that? something Elena and I seem to agree on is that we want to find out who our birth parents our, but I doubt Jenna will tell us what she knows, if she even knows anything. Her promise to her sister is more important to her then Elena and me knowing where we came from. I look over to Jeremy and smile, I wonder what he's drawing. The doorbell rings which confuses me for half a second then I remember that Jeremy managed to convince Jenna to get pizza for dinner. Didn't ask me for my opinion but then again I don't like pizza so it is a bit pointless. I get the door while Jeremy goes to get plates from the kitchen.

"Hey that'll be $22," I nod and go for my back pocket then I realize that I don't have my purse, dammit. I invite him in to put the pizza on the dining table and shout Elena, she always has money on her. But when the pizza guy passes me, a shiver works it's way down my spine. She comes down the stairs and I have to wonder where Stefen is, then again it isn't really any of my business and I can just hope that he has gone home. I'm okay with their relationship but I don't think he should stay the night without Jenna knowing, I mean at least let her think she is in charge.

"Hi, keep the change," she says, handing him some money and coming to join the family. The guy looks me over before flashing me a smile I don't return and then head out. Under the table Elena passes me something and I look to see it's a bracelet that looks like it is designed for a guy and she mouths 'Tyler.' I nod, yeah Damon gave me the same talk Stefen gave Elena on how to protect yourself from a vampire.

* * *

"So a gift, what's the occasion Holly?" Tyler says as we sit at one of the benches in the school courtyard "Not that I'm upset about my girlfriend getting me stuff." I blush a little at that, yeah right after I came back from Georgia, Tyler asked to make it official. I hand him the bracelet and he gives me a funny look.

"It's a good luck charm you doofus, and there isn't an occasion," I smile and he shakes his head before putting it on "It'll...keep you safe." That is as close to the truth I can get without actually mentioning vampires. It's still weird, even after everything I have seen since the Salvatore's moved here, to think of vampires as anything other then fiction.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better," I kiss him on the cheek for that "Now can we get back to this whole you adopted thing?" I sigh, yeah I told him, Vicki figured it out when I called her, weird thing is, she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah I'm not a Gilbert, but the weird thing is that my birth certificate labels my parents as my birthparents so I don't get it," I shrug as we stand to head to class "But unlike Elena, I'm not going to let it change my life, I was raised by the Gilberts, who were pretty good even though it was clear they preferred Elena to me, but I guess that is more to do with she looks like their child more then I did." Tyler nods and we head back into the school building since the bell singling lunch as over has just rung.

* * *

Elena had insisted I come to the Grill with her and Bonnie, but they were having the same conversation I had with Tyler and Bonnie was only focusing on the Elena element and not the Holly thing, acting like Elena was the only one of us Gilberts adopted when I have to be as well, being her twin sister. So I'd walked off and of course Damon spotted me. However unlike usual, he ignored me, which hurts I'll admit. I notice Elena getting ready to leave so I hurry over to her, which actually makes her smile. We've actually been getting along pretty well since we found out we'd been lied to by our parents our whole life. Elena is using Jenna while Jenna tries to figure out how to get around the whole, Elena totalled her car and she can't say that she ran over a vampaire now can she?

"Elena?" she looks behind her, which I do too and notice the guy she told me she hit with her car. She hurries into the car, reverses and speeds off down the road, not even paying attention to the fact that she has passed the vampire. I bet I can guess where we are heading.

* * *

At the Salvatore boarding house, Elena is sat in the library talking to Stefen about the vampire. Me? I'm sat looking at the picture of Katherine and Charlotte, I just can't believe that they're the same people as me and Elena. I wonder if there are any other photos, next time I see Damon I'll ask, since he's more likely to have them and let me see them then Stefen is. Still, the two of them really do look happy in the picture. I wonder if Elena and I will ever look like that. Looking at my sister I notice that all she is worried about is her own safety, so I am pretty sure that we won't. I look at the clock and worry settles in the pit of my stomach.

"Elena, the decade dance," I prompt and she gasps before getting to her feet, this is a dance we are both looking forward too "We don't want to miss it." She kisses Stefen before bidding him goodbye and we hurry back to the car.

* * *

I sit at my dressing table and use hair spray to keep my retro style curls in place and move onto pulling on my blue circle skirt. I guess you can't beat the stereo types. My top is white with a blue collar and I have a navy blue neck tie. I pull on my shoes and the hear Elena call out. I wonder what's going on. I hurry with putting on my bright cherry rep lip stick and then move out into the hall and watch Elena walk down the stairs. I pause in front of a mirror and smooth my top down before swallowing. Then Elena's scream gets my attention. I run down the stairs, careful not to trip on my skirt but only get into the kitchen in time to see Stefen hugging Elena.

"What happened?" I ask as we move Elena in the living room, we sit down and she shakes her head so I look at Stefen. However before he can say anything, Damon walks into the house like he owns it, but then in this case I guess I can forgive it. I get up and move so Stefen can sit next to Elena and smile to Damon. He looks me over and a smile spreads across his lips before he becomes serious.

"How did he get in?" he asks, straight to business and I have to step forward and say "It was my fault, last night we had pizza and I invited him in since I didn't have any money so I had to call Elena down." Damon smirks and says "Well he gets points for that, did he say what he wants?" Okay so he is taking this a joke.

"No he was too busy trying to kill Elena! And you have no idea who this guy is?"

"No," I notice Stefen doesn't look convinced "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"You think there is more then one," yeah Elena I think you are well within your rights to sound worried.

"We don't know," Damon sits on the arm of the sofa and keeps looking me over. Okay really creepy Damon, you could just say I look nice instead of staring at me.

"Damon he was invited," I look to Stefen and Damon nods, obviously understanding what he means while we can't unless...okay they are seriously talking about killing a guy in my house with me and Elena here?

"Then we get him tonight, you girls up for it," I swallow and nod, while Elena asks what we have to do "Well Elena, you just let Stefen take you to the dance and since Tyler didn't ask Holly, I will," he gets up and stand in front of me before giving me a mock bow and asking "Holly will you do me the honour of being my date to the decade dance?" I look at Elena who just shrugs and I silently nod in answer.

"This is a bad idea," yeah Stefen but it isn't like we have any other option is it?

"Until we get this guy, this house and anyone in it are not safe," he takes my hand and actually squeezes it like he is worried about me. I look at him and he swallows. Stefen looks anxious when Elena agrees to do it.

"Holly and I are each with one of you, we'll be fine." I hope she is right because I am really worried about all this. Still no point in not having fun so I turn to Damon and shake my head at what he is wearing.

"It's the fifties decade dance, you need to dress like your from the fifties," I point out and he looks at his attires before giving me a wolfish grin and saying "Yes and you look lovely in that skirt, though you do have a black one I prefer." I look away for I smile and pull him towards the stairs telling Elena and Stefen that we will catch up. Of course the two of them are looking at us like they have no idea what has just happened.

"Holly I'm not dressing up, you may look lovely but I don't do that," I look at him and sigh, yeah he has a point, I can't see Damon dressing up in fifties attire for a school dance "Though now we're away from our siblings I have to ask, why Tyler?" I looks at him and shakes my head, no way I am answering that. I let go of his hand and head back to Elena and Stefen who are getting ready to leave.

"He won't dress up," I say with a shrug but just as we are about to head out the door Damon comes up to be, and I gasp. Okay I did not expect that. He's dressed like Danny Zuko from Grease, which I have to say puts a beaming smile on my lips. Of course when he hands a pink jacket to me I raise an eyebrow even though I do put it on.

"What, now we match," what does he me-oh I get T-birds and pink ladies. Great, now we look like a real cliché, but when Elena coos I guess it means it isn't all that bad. Okay so this looks like a double date, but if Tyler didn't ask me, why should he mind if a friend takes me? After all he isn't going to the dance at all.


	24. Twenty Three

_**I**__** get the feeling that people are going to read this page and ignore the one before, however since I replaced the authors note with a new chapter, I encourage you to read that before reading this otherwise it may not make as much sense as it should.**_

Chapter Twenty Three

Elena and Stefen link arms and head in before Damon and me. I swallow when the song playing reaches my ears. The Magic Moment I think, but I'm not good at fifties songs. We walk in and for some reason I feel like all eyes are on me. Of course when I look, I can tell why, because they all are. Damon's eyes scan the dance floor, looking for any sign of danger but he relaxes when it seems like there isn't any. He leads me to the dance floor but I pull back shaking my head, a slow dance at founders day is one thing, but all these dances look way to quick for me, the girl with two left feet.

"Come on, it'll be fun Holly," I look at everyone, a lot of people are slipping up in the moves and laughing at it, I guess one dance couldn't hurt...no. I shake my head and Damon sighs, and gives in, or at least it looks like he gives in. Turn out he has other idea then letting me get awa with it. He twist his hold on my hand so he can spin me into his chest and smirks at me. Damon, you'll pay for this, I mentally promise him as he forces me to move with him and dance steps that are so odd to me that I don't know whether I love them or hate them. I can feel eyes buring into my back and when Damonspins me, I notice Caroline and Bonnie glaring at me. What? Just because they don't like the guy I'm not allowed to, if they think of making more of this then there is to Tyler then Bonnie being a witch or not, they are dead. My relationship just started, I don't need them trying to ruin it for me. I have Elena for that, what no Holly that's mean, Elena is actually making an effort to build bridge between the two of us so I should think about her like that. Just like I should think about how much I enjoy Damon's body pressed up against mine. God this isn't good.

I move away and he lets go of my hands, seeming to sense that something isn't okay. I give him a soft smile and head towards the refreshment table. I spy Jenna trying to chat up Alaric and shake my head. Looks like everyone in my family is pairing off. Well nearly everyone, even though Jeremy isn't broken up over Vicki, which remind me, I need ot speak to Damon about how different Jeremy is acting and ask if it has anything to do with the complusion, he still doesn't seem to be interested in any of the girls in his year group, or even at the school. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, it could be good because it means he is focusing on school work, but it could also be bad because I don't want him ending up the social outcast I still am.

"Well you an Damon seem awefully friendly," Caroline remarks curtly and Bonnie frowns at me and asks "Is there something going on between the two of you? Because if so, you shouldn't be stringing Tyler along." I turn to face the two of them with my drink in hand and give them both a pointed look as I say "Two things. One, stringing people along is Elena's forte, I actually care about Tyler. And two, I can be friend with whoever the bloody hell I want. Damon is my friend and if you don't like it, you don't have to say anything about it because it is my life not yours. You may not like him but so far he has been nothing but pleasant to me, if that changes then I may end up a member of you 'Let's hate Damon' club. But until then keep your nose out of my life! Understand?" I turn and walk away without waiting for them to answer. Wait, where's Elena? I swallow and look around. I easily spot Damon, the guy stands out a mile in this crowd.

"Damon wheres Elena?" I ask as I walk up to him and he smirks as he turns me to face the dance floor and points them out to me, making me breath a sigh of relief "Sorry I'm a little on edge." I give him a sheepish smile.

"Well you should be," he looks at the part of me cleavage that is exposed and lifts his hand to run a finger along the scar that runs over my heart, it's is only just visable over the line of my top "Can I ask how you got that?"

"You can ask," I shrug nonchalantly "And when I know I'll tell you, I've had it as long as I can remember." He looks like he wnats to say more but thankfully he doesn't. Yeah it really wierds people out when they ask about my scar and I tell them I have no idea how I got it. All the pictures of me, as few as there are, are after I've gotten it which is odd because it is even there when they look like I've just been born. I guess looking at it, the reddish tint to it could make it pass for a birthmark, though doctors call it a scar. Though it's not like it bothers me, I'm use to my physical imperfections. Like how I am a little cursed in the hair colour department, if you listen to Bonnie's murmers behind my back.

"Yeah I don't recginize you, how'd you get roped in chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman I'm the new history position," I smile at the person who in the short time he has been here, has become my favourite teacher, he gives me a smile as well.

"Ah, the uh cursed facality position," he makes a joke that Alaric goes along with, though I can see this is a little awkward so I step in and say "Alaric this is damon, he's Stefen's older brother and he's here as my date since Tyler decided he wasn't turning up at all." I leave the two of them to talk and walk over to the food table, no that I'm hungry but I know that I should walk a little ways away. Bonnie and Caroline have left, my money is that Caroline feels sorry for herself and has left to try and get herself to cheer up. Elena and Stefen are happily dancing, which is good because if their dancing then their not bothering me. I let out a little giggle when Stefen finally shows her an actually dance move from the fifties and smile when Damon walks back up to me.

"If that's the teacher your crushing on, along with you going out with that Lockwood boy, then I'll have no probably winning you," I give him a look and let him drag me to the dance floor. He tries to get a little handsie but I grip his wrist and glare. Dancing is one thing, goping my arse is another.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" He chuckles and shakes his head before giving me a peck on the lips that I didn't expect. Okay what is with him? Yeah I went to Goergia with him but he knows I'm with Tyler now and I don't want him getting any ideas that I'll sleep with him again. I back away from him, though I know it's mostly because he left me and shake my head, turning to walk away from him.

Elena grabs my upper arm and nods towards the pizza guy on the phone near Jeremy. Oh god, I look to Elena and read what is going on in her eyes. I let her lead me out of the main room and through the corridors. I keep looking over my shoulder and as we make our way towards the exit, he passes Jeremy, thankfully not touching him and the two of us break into a full on run. Out in the corridor we try one set of doors but their chained shut so we move towards the cafiteria. Thankfully those door are open. We run across to another set of door but those are also locked. Fuck. I hear the sound of doors being forced open and look to see the vampire coming into the cafiteria. He speeds over to us and Elena and I attempt to run in different directions. He grabs Elena but I manage to duck when he grabs for me and run as afast as I can through te doors. I have to find Stefen and Damon.

Running through the corridor I bump into a heavy dead weight and gasp as I look up. Damon helps me get to my feet and I point towards the cafiteria, too busy breathing heavily to be able to say anything. Stefen goes ahead and Damon gives me a quick once over to see if I am okay. I let him take my hand, feeling a sense of security when he is touching me as we walk in an only slightly hurried pace back the way I came.

"Hey dickhead," Damon cheerfully greets as we watch the pizza guy get to his feet after having been thrown by Stefen, I notice Damon had picked up Elena's stake, though I have no idea where he got it from "No one wants to kill you, we just want to talk." He smile and rushes towards Elena, but Damon throws the Stake to Stefen who effotlyessly catches it and stakes the pizza guy in the stomach. I watch the brothers interrogate him and to say we are all shocked when he brings up knowing Katherine would be a bit of an understatement. Then he makes the boys mention a grimoire which I get nothing on but I do remember an anscetors Journal. They try to ask him some more questions but he clams up and in the end Stefean has to stakes him.

"Guys," I say softly as I look at where the vampire's body slowly starts to mummify, oh my god, if that what would have happened to Vicki if I hadn't stepped in the way "Can we go home now, I think I'm going to be sick." Damon wraps an arm around my shoulder but something catches his attention and he speeds out the door. Great, now I really feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Elena get your sister home, I'll come talk to you later," I want to say something about us helping but Stefen looks me straight in the eyes and says I got this." I nod and follow after Elena, I need a hot bath and a good nights sleep. Huh, a good night sleep, yeah I haven't had one fo those in a while.

* * *

I lay me head against my pillow and sigh heavily. Okay I'm exhausted, just had a bath and yet I can't sleep. What is up with that? I look at the bracelet on my wrist, I'm almost certain Damon gave me this, but why? I get we're friedns and I look like the girl he was in love with but is that really a good enough reason to gvie me this necklace after we only just met? I admit that kiss was pretty heated but come on, that was just hormones...wasn't it. I mean I can't seriously have any feeling for him...can I? I'm not like that and I don't think I would ever do that to Tyler. But Damon...he just seems to get me so easily and being around him makes me feel all warm in side. Am I... Could I be... I mean Elena is with Stefen but I can't be...Oh my god I think I'm falling in love with Damon.


End file.
